


God has left the chat

by Spiderdeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Neurodiversity, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Nonbinary Semi Eita, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Trans Goshiki Tsutomu, both are only mentioned in passing, brief oc apperance, everyone has a crush on ushijima, makki and mattsun are stupid but i love them, neopronouns bc fck u thats why, neurodivergent characters, past iwasuga, past oisuga - Freeform, punk kyoutani kentarou, punk semi eita, semi and kenma realize theyre trans eventually idk its a process, team mom semi eita, terushimas a single bitch, yamaguchi is my self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderdeer/pseuds/Spiderdeer
Summary: i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-so me and hisoka lookin mf were talkingand we realized the small amount of homosexual neurodivergent volley players there wereSoThis is the official group for Really Really Gay NeuroDivergent Volley Ball PlayersErgoRRGNDVBPbasically im adhd and gay and so are they now(aka- makki and tendou make a chat and everone is stupid, pining, chaotic or all three)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 94
Kudos: 393
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. the beginining

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> so disclaimer  
> this is rated teen for cussing and sexual jokes  
> nothing too explicit  
> cause these are minors  
> k  
> have fun

Miracle_boi has added Ushiwaka, Hoot_TM, i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow, and 4 more to RRGNDVBP -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
okay so  
i bet ur all wondering why ur gathered here today  
basically  
me and hisoka lookin mf

Ushiwaka-  
* Hisoka looking motherfucker and I.

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
gee thanks  
anyway

Kozuken-  
What is this any why is the name of this chat just a key smash

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
IM TRYING TO EXPLAIN THAT  
so we were chatting  
and we realized the small amount of homosexual neurodivergent volley players there were  
So  
This is the official group for Really Relly Gay NeuroDivergent Volley Ball Players  
Ergo  
RRGNDVBP

Kozuken-  
lmao relly

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Im so hurt rn

Miracle_boi-  
Lol get rekt makki  
anyway can we all state our name n school n shtuff before this gets confusing

Ushiwaka-  
I am Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa

Hoot_TM-  
HEY HEY HEY BOKUTO KOUTATOU FROM FUKURODANI  
KOUTAROU

Kozuken-  
Did you just misspell your own name 

Hoot_TM-  
IM JUST EXCITED STFI

Kozuken-  
Lmao stfi

Little_gi4nt-  
Kenm4 dont be me4n >:(  
4lso im Hin4t4 Shoyo from k4r4suno!!!

Kozuken-  
Thank god somebody sane is here

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Lmao kenmas out for blood rn  
Im hanamaki takahiro from Aoba johsai btw

mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
lol im matsukawa issei  
Same school as my bae

Little_gi4nt-  
4WWWW YOU GUYS H4VE M4TCHING USERN4MES

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
*debby ryans*

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
Eyyyy im Nishinoya yuu from Karasuno

Miracle_boi-  
And im tendou satori from shiratorizawa ∩(·ω·)∩

Little_gi4nt-  
KENM444444444  
INTRODUCE URSELF

Kozuken-  
,,,  
Kozume Kenma from nekoma

Ushiwaka-  
So if this is a chatroom for neurodivergent queer volleyball players, may I add somebody else who fits the quota?

Miracle_boi-  
Go ahead ushiwaka (/◕ヮ◕)/

\- Ushiwaka has added Future_ace and Punk-bitch to RRGNDVBP -

Miracle_boi-  
HJGGJKGFJHG SEMISMEI TSUTOMU IM SORRYYYYYY （ つ Д ｀）  
I FORGOT U WERE ND

Future_ace-  
ITS OKAY SATORI-SENPAI!!! IM HAPPY TO BE HERE ANYWAY

\- Punk-bitch has left the chat -

Miracle_boi-  
SEMISEMI COME BACK ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

\- Miracle_boi has added Punk-bitch to RRGNDVBP -

Punk-bitch-  
Why am i here

Kozuken-  
Idk why is your username so edgy

Punk-bitch-  
Oh fuck off

Little_gi4nt-  
HI GOSHIKI

Future_ace-  
HINATA!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIII

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
INTRODUCTIONS PEOPLE

Future_ace-  
GOSHIKI TSUTOMU AND IM GOIGN TO BE THE NEXT ACE OF SHIRATORIZAWA

Punk-bitch-  
Im semi eita and im from shiratorizawa  
What is this

Ushiwaka-  
A chatroom for queer neurodivergent volleyball players.

Punk-bitch-  
Who says im gay tho

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
Arent you dating that short setter with the weird bangs

Punk-bitch-  
No comment

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Wait hold up i forgot someone

\- i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow has added shutup-yahaba to RRGNDVBP -

shutup-yahaba-  
Wtf makki

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Scroll up im not explaining this shit again

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Lmao do u rlly have ur boyfriend in ur username

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
yeah kyoutani thats gay

Hoot_TM-  
WAIT UR DATING THAT CREAMPUFF GUY??????

shutup-yahaba-  
no  
Im not  
Stfu

Kozuken-  
lol  
Srsly? Isnt he just dollar store oikawa

shutup-yahaba-  
Well  
yeah

Kozuken-  
Lmao rip

shutup-yahaba-  
At least im not dating a man cat

Little_gi4nt-  
W4IT KENM4S D4TING KUROO????

Kozuken-  
Sadly

Hoot_TM-  
Hey man my bros awesome >:(

Kozuken-  
U havent seen him after he fell into a car wash and it shows

Miracle_Boi-  
PFFFFF HOW THE HELL DID HE FALL INTO A CAR WASH

Kozuken-  
Idk  
It just sorta  
Happened

Ushiwaka-  
Was he okay?

Kozuken-  
Nah  
It was funny tho so

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Send pics or it didnt happen

Kozuken-  
Bet

\- Kozuken sent image -

Shutup-yahaba-  
PFFFFF HE LOOKS SO STUPID

\- Hoot_TM saved image -

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
Lmao whyd u save it

Hoot_TM-  
I like to have pictures of the homies man

Little_gi4nt-  
4m i 4 homie?

Hoot_TM-  
OF COURSE U ARE BRO

Little_gi4nt-  
Y4YYYYYY

Kozuken-  
Hey hinata want to play acnh with me

Little_gi4nt-  
:0  
:D

Kozuken-  
i would die for you

Punk-bitch-  
Im so confused rn are they flirting

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Nah lmao kenmas just being jealous

Hoot_TM-  
CAN I JOIN

Kozuken-  
No

Little_gi4nt-  
Kenm44444 >:(  
Let him pl4yyyyy

Kozuken-  
Okay sorry shoyo

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
HOLY SHIZZLE DID KENMA JUST APOLOGIZE

mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Woah

Little_gi4nt-  
Stop being me4n to kenm4 >>>>:(

Ushiwaka-  
I agree with Hinata-san. We should attempt to get along with each other here.  
Satori just explained to me that you were playfully teasing each other, my apologies.

Shutup-yahaba-  
Woah

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
W O A H

Ushiwaka-  
What is it?

Little_gi4nt-  
SINCE WHEN 4RE U 4ND THE GUESS MONSTER ON 4 FIRST N4ME B4SIS

Ushiwaka-  
Please do not refer to Satori as “guess monster”.  
It makes him uncomfortable.

Little_gi4nt-  
Oh im sorry :(  
I didnt know

Miracle_boi-  
Lmao its okay  
Also awwwww thanks for sticking up for me toshi (´∀`)

Ushiwaka-  
No problem Satori.

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
WAIT ARE YALL DATING

Ushiwaka-  
Yes.

Hoot_TM-  
WAIT  
REALLY

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
HOLY SHIT 

Kozuken-  
so are we just not going to talk about how he said yall unironically or

Little_gi4nt-  
4WWWWWW  
FOR HOW LONG

Ushiwaka-  
Since Valentine’s Day of our second year.

Miracle_boi-  
It was super romantic (*´▽｀*)

Punk-bitch-  
For you two maybe  
For me it was three months of utter hell and having to deal with tendous whining about how much he wanted to ‘lick ushiwakas abs during practice’

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
LMAOOO

Miracle_boi-  
I take back nothing (*^3^)/~☆

mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Woah guys keep this pg  
There are c h i l d r e n

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
We must keep hinata and goshiki p u r e

Future_ace-  
Im not a kid >:(

Little-gi4nt-  
Neither 4m i >:(((((

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Hush now my children

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Youngins

Miracle-boi-  
Noooooooooo  
I have custody over goshikiiiiiiii  
Me and toshi are his dads （ ´Д｀）

Ushiwaka-  
I was unaware of this.

Hoot_TM-  
AND HINATAS ME AND AKGAASHIJXDFMHS KID

Shutup-yahaba  
Who the fuck is “AKGAASHIJXDFMHS”  
Also isnt Daichi already hinatas dad

Little-gi4nt-  
IM NOT 4 KID >:[

Hoot_TM-  
NOOOOOOOO  
DAICHI HAS THE OTHER FIRST YEARSSSSSS  
HINATAS MY KID 

Kozuken-  
Why dont you just share custody or something  
Also you have your own first years shut up

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
Yeah BOKUTO get ur own first years >:)

Shutup-yahaba-  
This is a really stupid conversation  
But like  
Whos the mom and dad of seijoh  
Cause karasuno has daichi and suga  
Nekoma has yaku and kuroo  
Hell shiratorizawa has four parents

Hoot_TM-  
FUKURODANI HAS ME AND AKAXGASHDI

Shutup-yahaba-  
WHO THE FUCK IS AKAXGASHDI

Ushiwaka-  
I assume it’s the vice captain Akaashi.

mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Lmao everyone on fukurodani is a parent and bokutos the kid

Hoot_TM-  
rOOD

mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
But to answer your question kyouken

Shutup-yahaba-  
Dont call me that

mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Iwaizumi is both  
He is the team mom and dad

Punk-bitch-  
Holy shit  
Is he okay

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Lmao no

Punk-bitch-  
Somebody get him a break jesus fuck  
No wonder he looks so tired

Kozuken-  
This is team mom/dad solidarity at its finest

Punk-bitch-  
Im not the team dad?

Miracle-boi-  
Of course not semisemi!!  
Thats me and toshis job!  
Ur the team mom!!(^^)/  
Right goshiki?!

Future_ace-  
Yeah semi-san  
Youre really caring!!!

Miracle-boi-  
See dwexxndjiweherqcduijijwunxsNCDFQEJWEX

Little-gi4nt-  
Is he ok4y?

Miracle-boi-  
Hey guys  
Childhood friend here  
eitas currently murdering tochan

Ushiwaka-  
Can you ask Semi to please refrain from killing my boyfriend Yasuko-san?

Miracle-boi-  
Will do  
He says no

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
Rip tendou  
He will be missed

Punk-bitch-  
Sorry for killing your boyfriend Ushijima 

Ushiwaka-  
It couldn’t be helped.

ROLLING_THUNDERRR  
OH SHIT

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Thats just cold ushijima

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
oOF

Future_ace-  
Uh  
Tendou-senpai isnt moving  
He just  
Got up after semi-san was strangling him  
Looked at his phone and collapsed 

Punk-bitch-  
Ignore him  
Hes just being dramatic

Miracle-boi-  
TOSHIIIIIIIIII  
IM SO HURT (ToT)  
MY OWN HUSBAND  
BETRAYING MEEEEEEEE

Ushiwaka-  
Im sorry Satori  
Would you like cuddles

Miracle-boi-  
Oh fuck yeah

Kozuken-  
Ew  
Couples

Little-gi4nt-  
Dont u h4ve 4 boyfriend?

Kozuken-  
No comment

Ushiwaka-  
It is getting late. I advise you all to rest.

Shutup-yahaba-  
No

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Harsh kyouken

Shutup-yahaba-  
Fuck off

Little-gi4nt-  
Im going to go pl4y 4nim4l crossing with kenm4 now!!!Gn!!

Hoot_TM-  
GN SON

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
GOODNIGHT YALL

Kozuken-  
Once again are we just not going to talk about how he unironically says yall or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew  
> uh a few things  
> -thank you to my wife (well no im too young for that but yk) for beta-ing  
> -if anybody has critiques, especially on how i write them (as nd characters), please comment! i may be adhd and have done my research but im not a genius  
> -please be nice im sensitive  
> -also id like to note hinata writing with 4 instead of a was deliberate and something i plan to keep  
> -the following relationships are already together  
> -bokuaka  
> -matsuhana  
> -ushiten  
> -asanoya  
> -kuroken  
> -tsukiyama  
> -daisuga  
> -iwaoi  
> the rest are a work in progress  
> and all of them but iwaoi will have at least one person from the pairing in the gc :)


	2. GEC GEC GEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: r*pe, inc*st, and GRLwood mention  
> just passing mentions, nothing explicit

Little-gi4nt-  
HOLY SMOKES GUYD  
I JUST LE4RNED SMTHG TOD4Y

Hoot_TM-   
WHAT DID YOU LEARN

Little-gi4nt-  
Y4M4GUCHI  
4ND STINGYSHIM4  
4RE   
D4TING

Hoot_TM-   
HOLY SHIT

Little-gi4nt-  
IKR

Kozuken-  
I thought this was common knowledge

Shutup-yahaba-  
Same here  
I mean theyve technically been dating for years now so

Little-gi4nt-  
HOW DO YOU KNOW TH4T

Shutup-yahaba-  
Im friends with yams  
Duh  
Also  
Since hes gay  
And also adhd  
And on the volleyball team

\- Shutup-yahaba has added frecklesmcgee to RRGNDVP -

Frecklesmcgee-  
Hi

Hoot_TM-  
SPILL  
WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS WITH MEGANE-KUN  
HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DATING  
WHY DIDNT HE TELL ME

Frecklesmcgee-  
Uh  
To date him  
Either five years or a few months  
And probably because he doesnt know you

Hoot_TM-  
G A SP

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Ooo

Hoot_TM-  
HOW DARE YOU  
IM HIS CLOSEST BUDDY  
HIS MENTOR  
HE LOOKS UP TO ME

Frecklesmcgee-  
I mean   
Ive only ever heard him complain about you  
But go off ig

Kozuken-  
Two things  
One  
How the hell does kyoutani know yams  
Two  
How the hell do you date for five years or a few months

Frecklesmcgee-  
Well   
Me and Kenchan met on an online forum about punk culture  
And with me and tsukki  
We kinda promised to marry each other when we were ten-ish? And then just like  
Didnt date other people  
But we officially started dating a few months before school started 

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
YEAHHHHH   
GET THAT ASS YAMAGUCHI  
Also since when are u punk

Frecklesmcgee-  
Years  
Ever since i started listening to riot grrrl exclusively   
I like red flags tbh  
Criminal cash was a recent song of theirs and ugh  
Quality

Shutup-yahaba-  
Im more of a bikini kill bitch myself  
I used to like GRLwood but rape isnt punk so like  
Fuck rej

Frecklesmcgee-  
Yeah stand with karen

Punk-bitch-  
dude  
I love red flags  
And sunday cruise but thats a different story

Frecklesmcgee-  
Ah a man of culture i see

Kozuken-  
No clue whats going on but introduce yourself  
Name and school

Frecklesmcgee-  
Okay ig  
Yamaguchi tadashi from karasuno  
Also  
Anyone here know 100gecs

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
OMG FUCK YEAH  
UGH ADHD BRAIN GO BRRRR

Kozuken-  
Mood  
I like ringtone

Hoot_TM-  
I LOVE STUPID HORSE

Miracle-boi-  
FUCK YEAH WE TALKIN ABOUT GECING??  
I SHOWED GOSHIKI IT EARLIER AND HOLY SHIT  
HE LOOKED SO HAPPY  
FUCKING STIM MUSIC 100

Future_ace-  
ITS SO FUN

Little-gi4nt-  
W4IT WH4T 4RE WE T4LKING 4BOUT  
WH4TS 100GECS

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
SOMEONE SHOW HINATA GECING RN

Kozuken-  
On it

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
GEC GEC GEC 

Hoot_TM-  
GEC GEC GEC

Ushiwaka-  
Oh Satori showed me that artist a few days ago. I quite like them. 

Shutup-yahaba-  
Nice to know everyone here at least has some taste

Future_ace-  
TENDOU TRIED TO PLAY MONEY MACHINE DURING PRACTICE AND COACH JUST LOOKED AT HIM LIKE HE WAS CRAZY

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
A WEEK AGO OIKAWA FELL ASLEEP DURING LUNCH AND TO WAKE HIM UP ISSEI JUST STARTED BLARING 800DB CLOUD AND HE DEADASS FELL OUT OF HIS CHAIR AND GOT RICE IN HIS HAIR

Kozuken-  
Okay so  
I showed hinata ringtone and and stupid horse  
The basics  
He cant type rn hes too busy happy stimming

mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
HELL YEAH

Hoot_TM-  
THATS MY SON

Frecklesmcgee-  
Isnt daichi his dad tho

Punk-bitch-  
were not having this conversation again

Little-gi4nt-  
HKDJFDKGDFLHDGFJKDFHGLFDJGDJHDFKJSGFK  
H4PPY

Miracle-boi-  
HELL YEAH

Future_ace-  
Okay but honestly  
Mlp songs  
Stim music

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
OH HELL YEAH

Miracle-boi-  
AWESOME AS I WANT TO BE IS A WHOLE BOP

Hoot_TM-  
Y E S

Ushiwaka-  
There was one artist that Satori also introduced me to.   
The Living Tombstone I think it was?

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
THIS IS WHY IM FRIENDS WITH YOU TENDOU UGH  
MY ORDINARY LIFE GIVES ME SO MUCH SEROTONIN

Kozuken-  
I memorized all of discord

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Who hasnt tbh

Future_ace-  
I LOVE THE CUPHEAD REMIXES

Punk-bitch-  
Im just tired of hearing tendou play my little pony fansongs on repeat  
Especially that incest one 

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
The what one-  
WHY IS THERE A MLP SONG ABOUT INCEST??

Frecklesmcgee-  
No comment

Miracle-boi-  
If were talking bout music tastes  
Im a slut for the deathnote the musical concept album

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
OH FUCK YES  
THEYRE ONLY HUMAN GOES SO HARD 

Future_ace-  
I like vocaloid songs-

Miracle-boi-  
THATS MY SONヽ(´▽`)/  
IVE TAUGHT YOU WELL

Kozuken-  
Dont you think its just awful how Markus “notch” Persson stole credit from our lord and saviour Hatsune Miku for creating minecraft 

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Omg yesssss  
And dont you think its amazing how our lord and saviour Hatsune Miku wrote all of the harry potter books? what a queen

Miracle-boi-  
And she does all of this while also being the true founder of the united states? Insane (l'o'l)

Ushiwaka-  
Who is Hatsune Miku?

Future_ace-  
USHIJIMA SENPAI  
YOU DONT KNOW WHO MIKU IS

Ushiwaka-  
Am I supposed to?

Miracle-boi-  
TOSHI  
GET UR ASS IN MY ROOM RN OR ILL SPRINT TO YOURS  
I HAVE A POWERPOINT  
THIS MIGHT TAKE A FEW HOURS

Ushiwaka-  
I’m alright with that. I like hearing you talk.

Punk-bitch-  
Nice kill ushijima  
Tendou says hes dying of “cuteness overload”  
Im leaving  
Hes your problem now bitch

Ushiwaka-  
I suppose I will be back in a few hours.   
My prince awaits my arrival.

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Highkey envy them  
Why cant we be like that babe?

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Because im a king and your a peasant

Kozuken-  
*youre

Shutup-yahaba-  
All of you are pathetic  
‘Oh im happy and in a relationship’ get fucked all of you  
Some of us are emotionally unavailable 

Frecklesmcgee-  
Even me kenchan?

Shutup-yahaba-  
Especially you yams

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Oh hush kenchan youre just jealous cause you havent acted on your *ahem* puppy crush on yahaba~

Shutup-yahaba-  
Okay 1, dont call me kenchan asshole  
2, i dont have a crush on him

Frecklesmcgee-  
Thats not what you were whining about last night to me 

Shutup-yahaba-  
FUCK YOU

Frecklesmcgee-  
Sorry thats tsukkis job, maybe ask creampuff nicely and he’ll blow you

Punk-bitch-  
PFFFFFFF

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
HOLY SHIT YAMAGUCHI  
NICE KILL

\- i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow took a screenshot -

Shutup-yahaba-  
MAKKI  
GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Kinky

\- Shutup-yahaba has left the chat -

\- Frecklesmcgee has added Shutup-yahaba to RRGNDVP -

\- Shutup-yahaba changed their name to i-hate-all-of-you -

Frecklesmcgee-  
IM NOT SUFFERING WITHOUT YOU ASSHOLE

i-hate-all-of-you-  
I’ll be back in a few hold on

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Im scared where did he go

Miracle-boi-  
No clue but i just educated toshi on the wonders of hatsune miku

Ushiwaka-  
He did in fact have a whole powerpoint. It was very informative.

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Send that to me  
I have a few team mates who were found making out in the locker room and i get to choose their punishment 

Kozuken-  
Oof   
Who was it?

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Kindaichi and kunimi  
Yahaba walked in on them and just started screaming

Kozuken-  
Oh rip

Frecklesmcgee-  
WHAT THE FUCK  
WHY IS KENCHAN O U T S I D E MY H O U S E

Little-gi4nt-  
W4IT SERIOUSLY 

\- Frecklesmcgee sent image -

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
Rip yams

Kozuken-  
Can we get an f in the chat

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
f

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
f 

Miracle-boi-  
f

Hoot_TM-  
f

Punk-bitch-  
f

\- i-hate-all-of-you sent image -

i-hate-all-of-you-  
f 

Little-gi4nt-  
IS HE DE4D

Hoot_TM-  
HOLY SHIT

Future_ace-  
OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe gecing make adhd go brrrrr  
> have yall listened to the fnaf x money machine song cause fhjdkfghjks  
> also kyoutani and yams are friends fite me  
> lowkey ship them but shhhh  
> also if i get anything punk/alt wrong pls tell me im vv new to the community ;-;


	3. Vodka moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: jokes about death/someone whos "dead", a few mature-ish jokes, slight self deprecating jokes

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
Okay so like  
I was talking to my team earlier  
And said something along the lines of “oh yeah its kinda funny how theres three nd players on our team”  
And sUGA went “Wait who?” and i was like “me hinata and yams?” and aPPARENTLY HIM AND KAGEYAMA ARE ALSO ND  
AND SUGAS DEFINETELY GAY SO LIKE

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Omg bet

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
B E T

\- ROLLING_THUNDERRR added shsl-mom to RRGNDVP -

shsl-mom-  
Eyy whats up sluts

Little-gi4nt-  
HIIII SUG4

shsl-mom-  
O shit

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
SUGA  
THERE ARE CHILDREN  
AND TWO OF THEM ARE YOURS

shsl-mom-  
Im too tired for this  
My ass hurts :/

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Suga no-

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Gosh your ass you say  
Wonder how that happened  
Have you hung out with daichi recently

shsl-mom-  
No but i actually was over at makkis place the other day-

Kozuken-  
Oh shit mattsun he coming for your man

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Is it just a goal of yours to date all of the third year seijoh boys or

shsl-mom-  
Shhhh we dont talk about first year training camp  
Or second year 

Little-gi4nt-  
W4IT WH4T

shsl-mom-   
Shhhh hinata  
Shhhhhhh

Miracle-boi-  
Unrelated but IS YOUR USERNAME A DANGANRONPA REFERENCE( ﾟдﾟ)

shsl-mom-   
OMG YES   
WHOS YOUR FAVORITE PROTAG

Miracle-boi-  
NAEGI WBY

shsl-mom-  
SAME

Punk-bitch-  
Wait who are you-

shsl-mom-  
Uh Sugawara Koushi

Future_ace-  
OH YOURE THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE SEMI-SAN

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Can confirm

\- Mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

Punk-bitch-  
Where the hell did you get that picture of me

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-   
Unrelated

Little-gi4nt-  
Wo4hhhhh  
They do look simil4r!  
:0

Frecklesmcgee-  
Omg they do

Ushiwaka-  
They do indeed have very similar hair and motherly poses.

Miracle-boi-  
SEMISEMI TEAM MOM CONFIRMED (`･ω･´)

Punk-bitch-  
IM NOT THE FUCKING TEAM MOM

Miracle-boi-  
TEAM MOM TEAM MOM TEAM MOM

shsl-mom-  
Language

Frecklesmcgee-  
Noah fence mom but ive literally heard you say worse in front of a teacher

shsl-mom-  
Oop

Hoot_TM-  
WAIT  
NOW THAT UR HERE  
WE CAN HAVE THAT CUSTODY BATTLE

shsl-mom-  
That what now

Hoot_TM-   
CUSTODY BATTLE  
OVER HINATA  
AND ALSO KINDA MEGANE-KUN

shsl-mom-  
Mega-  
Do you mean tsukishima-

Hoot_TM-  
YEAH HIM

shsl-mom-  
Okay but like  
Im already hinatas mom?  
and yams and kags and tsukkis  
You have your own first years

Hoot_TM-  
ALL OF MY FIRST YEARS REFUSE TO CALL ME DAD

\- Hoot_TM changed their name to Hinatas_real_dad -

Hinatas_real_dad-  
HA BEAT THAT

Little-gi4nt-  
But i already have a dad-

Frecklesmcgee-  
Yeah we have daichi

Hinatas_real_dad-  
DAICHIS DEAD

shsl-mom-  
Im a singl e mother o h n o

Ushiwaka-  
Give his family my condolences.

shsl-mom-  
Thank you ushijima  
Im a grieving single mother

Kozuken-  
How about this  
Both of you piss off

Hinatas_real_dad-  
G A S P

Little-gi4nt-  
KENM4 >:(  
UR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ME4N TO MY FRIENDS

Kozuken-  
Wdym i literally tell myself to fuck off im the mirror in the morning

Punk-bitch-  
Are you okay-

Kozuken-   
Never  
Im going to go bully kuroo now seeya

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Wtf was that  
Also

\- mattsuns-left-eyebrow has removed Little-gi4nt and Future_ace from the chat -

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
So whats ur favorite sex position

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
69

Frecklesmcgee-  
420

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Knife

shsl-mom-  
In between daichis thighs

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
WOAH SUGA

Hinatas_real_dad-  
WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT SEX

i-hate-all-of-you-  
IDK BUT IM SO PISSED THAT IWAIZUMI COULDVE BEEN DATING YOU INSTEAD OF THAT SHITHEAD OIKAWA  
JESUS FUCK

Frecklesmcgee-  
IM SORRY W H A T  
MOM EXPLAIN

Shsl-mom-  
Okay so  
Basically  
I used to date hajime first year

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
NOT TO MENTION HE USED TO MAKE OUT WITH OIKAWA BEHIND THE LOCKERS DURING TRAINING CAMP

Miracle-boi-  
Holy shit  
Tea_旦~~

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
ENNOSHITA WALKED IN ON THEM AND JUST GRABBED THE BLEACH AND LEFT

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
OH THAT POOR KID

Shsl-mom-  
Yeah shit was real weird while daichi was in denial

Kozuken-  
Reason number 7483920 im glad im a tokyo kid  
Or not  
Bokuto and kuroo are just making animal noises at each other

Ushiwaka-  
I have to admit I’m a little insulted I wasn’t informed of any of this.

Miracle-boi-  
You and me both toshi  
Where the f u c k was i while this was happening

Kozuken-  
The animal noises?

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
I think we’re still talking about suga fucking all of the seijoh third years

Shsl-mom-  
IT WAS ONLY TWO

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Btw im pretty sure this was when you were at the nurse cause ushijima spiked a volleyball in your face tendou

Punk-bitch-  
Lmao i remember that  
Wakatoshi looked like a kicked puppy 

Kozuken-  
On a different note can we add shoyo back  
Hes getting kinda concerned 

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Oh yeah whoops

\- mattsuns-left-eyebrow added Little-gi4nt and Future_ace to RRGNDVP -

Frecklesmcgee-  
Just a tip  
Dont scroll up

Future_ace-  
Why?  
Oh nvm

Miracle-boi-  
Oh poor tsutomu

Little-gi4nt-  
W4it wh4t h4ppened?

Kozuken-  
Shoyo  
Trust me  
Dont scroll up

Little-gi4nt-  
Ok4y?

Shsl-mom-  
Thank god  
Daichi is going to kill me if he finds out i ruined the children

Frecklesmcgee-  
I love how nobody made any effort to kick me out lmao

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Your best friend is tsukishima  
And your other best friend is kyouken  
Ur already ruined

i-hate-all-of-you-  
For fucks sake  
Stop calling me kyouken  
And also tadashi is 10 times worse then i am  
If anything he ruined me

Frecklesmcgee-  
Can confirm  
Did you know that he was too much of a pussy to swear in front of his dad

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
THE TERRIFYING ALL MIGHTY MAD DOG EVERYONE

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Ugh go back the kyouken   
At least that nickname doesnt make me sound like a weirdo with a pup kink or smthg

Little-gi4nt-  
Wh4ts 4 pup kink?

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Oh fuck   
Suga pls spare me

shsl-mom-  
Hinata  
Sweetie  
Dont repeat that out loud   
Ever  
Or look it up  
Kay?

Little-gi4nt-  
Is it something b4d? :(

Future_ace-  
Its not something that you should know about  
And something i wish i didnt hear from taichi

Punk-bitch-  
Taichis about to be six feet underground in a few fuckin minutes if he doesnt shut his mouth

Miracle-boi-  
Ooo  
Semisemis going all mother hen mode~  
(^ ^;)  
Poor taichi 

Punk-bitch-  
Youre about to join him if you dont stop calling me the team mom

Shsl-mom-  
Shhhhh  
Just accept your fate eita

Punk-bitch-  
Since when are we on a first name basis

Shsl-mom-  
Shhhhhhhhhhh  
Join us eita  
One of us one of us 

Punk-bitch-   
N O

Shsl-mom-  
Y E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeo  
> sugas a chaotic mother check  
> also thank you to everyone for being so supportive??  
> idk its kinda nice to have a place to make nd jokes without my mother being ableist :/  
> how tf u gonna have nd kids and then be ableist like  
> anyway  
> rip daichi


	4. Rip kenmas sanity and some random dudes car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont ask

Kozuken-  
Guys  
Please help  
They wont stop making noises at each other  
Kuroos fucking hissing  
Bokutos hooting and flapping his arms around  
Akaashi looks simultaneously dead inside and love struck  
Just kill me

Little-gi4nt-  
4re you ok4y?

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Start meowing back  
Assert your dominance kenma

Kozuken-  
Youre fucking useless as per usual  
Pls remind me to never agree to a double date again

Little-gi4nt-  
:0  
With who

Frecklesmcgee-  
He lit rally just said bokuto and akaashi

Little-gi4nt-  
BOKUTO 4ND 4K44SHI 4RE D4TING

Frecklesmcgee-  
Were you not there when akaashi started choking on his water because tanaka convinced bokuto to take off his shirt in victory

Kozuken-  
honestly that was one of the more subtle things   
apparently instead of asking akaashi out he fucking proposed instead  
not even a promise ring  
like genuinely proposed

Shsl-mom-  
Ah young love

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Gosh i rememeber asking hiro out

i-hate-all-of-you-  
You literally used memes to spell out “be my boyfriend”

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
*sniff* it was so romantic

Kozuken changed Hinatas_real_dad to Im-an-annoying-prick -

Kozuken-  
Lets see how long it takes him to figure that one out

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
kenma wtf  
this is akaashi btw  
bokuto-san asked me to hold his phone while he challenges kuroo-san to a fist fight in the dennys parking lot

Frecklesmcgee-  
There is so much to unravel in that sentence

Kozuken-  
Dont change it back akaashi  
Keep it  
He deserves it for putting us through this

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
fair  
can you hack into kuroo-sans account and change his name to catfucker69

Kozuken-  
Omg bet

Miracle-boi-  
Holy shit are you that pretty boy from owl school

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
yes?  
also im only a little hurt i didnt get added to this chat

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
I mean you kinda have to meet all of the requirements   
Gay neurodivergent volleyball player

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
thats me in a nutshell

Frecklesmcgee-  
Wait deadass  
I can add you

Frecklesmcgee added Strix-rufipes to RRGNDVP -

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
:)  
i have to go now, i’ll be back later

Little-gi4nt-  
BIII  
H4VE FUN ON UR D4TE

Kozuken-  
If hes enjoying himself as much as i am he wont  
Apparently fist fighting in the dennys parking lot translates to mimicking specific breeds of cats and owls louder than before  
Akaashi literally had to go because hes trying to drag bokuto away  
Im not kidding

\- kozuken sent video -

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Holy shit

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
When they come back im going to have like 50 questions wtf 

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Tag yourself im the fallen dennys sign

Future_ace-  
Im the plastic bag in the background

Frecklesmcgee-  
Im the branch that broke that dudes windshield

Miracle-boi-  
Im the owner of that car who ran out screaming “MY FUCKING CARRRRRRR” and then started crying

Future_ace-  
Are you okay senpai?

Miracle-boi-  
Ha no¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ushiwaka-  
I will be at your door in three minutes.

Punk-bitch-  
Thanks for the warning im not dealing with you two making out while im trying to do my homework again

Ushiwaka-  
I apologize for that.  
I don’t regret it though.

shsl-mom-  
Woah wtf  
Tendous dating ushijima  
When did that happen

Frecklesmcgee-  
Old news mom

shsl-mom-  
Tbh i dont blame you  
He could wack me in the head with his arms and i would thank him god damn

i-hate-all-of-you-  
S U G A

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Omg same

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Seconded

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
Thirded

Future_ace-  
Fourthed

Strix-rufipes-  
fifthed

Miracle-boi-  
BACK OFF (ง •̀_•́)ง   
AKAASHI YOU ALREADY HAVE A BUFF BF

Strix-rufipes-  
oh so we’re questioning me but not suga?

Punk-bitch-  
GOSHIKI  
SERIOUSLY

Miracle-boi-  
Et tu tsutomu?

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
To be fair im pretty sure everyone on your team wanted to fuck ushijima at some point  
Most of seijoh did

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Can confirm  
It was so fuckin weird after practice matches cause while oikawa was complaining about him there was at least one person drooling over his muscles

Punk-bitch-  
This is information i never wanted or needed  
And i dont know what to do with it

Frecklesmcgee-  
Tsukki has been reading this over my shoulder and wants me to say  
“All of you are creepy as shit and have awful ass taste in men”  
I agree with him  
Well not the taste in men part but still

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
AGAASHISIIIIII  
YOU DONT NEED HIM   
I HAVE WAY MORE MUSCLES THEN USHIJIMA  
AND MY SPIKES ARE WAYYYYYYYY BETTER

Strix-rufipes-  
okay bokuto-san

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Arent you guys married

Strix-rufipes--  
*engaged

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Engaged, married  
Same difference

Strix-rufipes--  
sure

i-hate-all-of-you-  
anyway  
If you two are engaged or whatever  
Why do you fucking call him bokuto-san

Frecklesmcgee-  
that s actually a rly good point

Strix-rufipes--  
well  
koutarou gets way too excited when i call him that  
he just melts  
the first time i called him that he just stared at me in shock for the rest of practice

Kozuken-  
Im 90% sure that bokutos kink is akaashi calling him koutarou  
Kuroos on a call with him right and confirms that bokuto is malfunctioning 

Strix-rufipes--  
oh boy

Little-gi4nt-  
If they just went on 4 double d4te together  
Why 4re they c4lling?

Kozuken-  
Fuck if i know  
A few minutes ago they were just yelling “nice cock” at each other  
And right before that they were making as many animal puns as they could

Punk-bitch-  
Jeez

Kozuken-  
Bokuto suggested using them to “woo me” and i punched kuroo

Little-gi4nt-  
KENM4  
WHY DID YOU PUNCH HIM

Kozuken-  
He looked like he was considering it  
Im not going through that

Strix-rufipes-  
hey  
the owl puns are kinda cute

Kozuken-  
You also think bokuto is cute  
I dont trust your judgment on what is and isnt cute

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Cold, kenma

Kozuken-  
I will freeze your dick off makki dont try me

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
kinky

Kozuken-  
blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao school just started for me so sorry abt the lack of chapters, i hope the presence of akaashi and the general chaotic-ness of everyone was enough to make up for it  
> also everyone being thirsty for ushijima is my aesthetic


	5. cry me a bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:jokes about death

Miracle-boi-  
Okay so  
I was up all night thinking about this  
What the fuck does akaashis name mean

Strix-rufipes-  
oh bokuto-san chose it for me  
its the scientific name for the rufous-legged owl   
which is where my last name comes from apparently

Little-gi4nt-  
4WWWWWW  
TH4TS CUTE

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
IKR  
Speaking of usernames   
Who changed mine  
And how do i change it back

Kozuken-  
U cant

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Rip

Frecklesmcgee-  
Rip

shsl-mom-  
Rip

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Speaking of rip, hows ur husband suga

shsl-mom-  
I-

Frecklesmcgee-  
Woah  
Thats a little insensitive m a t t s u n

Little-gi4nt-  
Sug4s m4rried?

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
SHHHHHH  
WE ONLY SPEAK OF DAICHI IN THE MOST RESPECTFUL MANNER  
MAY HE REST IN PEACE

shsl-mom-  
I miss him every day   
Sometimes i can still hear his voice

Miracle-boi-  
Omg rip  
Has a funeral been held yet

shsl-mom-  
Nah we be broke

Future_ace-  
Oh look at you  
Poor bitch

Punk-bitch-  
GOSHIKI

Miracle-boi-  
WOAH TSUTOMU

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Isnt that the child

Frecklesmcgee-  
Apparently not

Ushiwaka-  
Tsutomu we do not use that type of language.

Future_ace-  
Sorry dad :(

Ushiwaka-  
Not to mention none of you should be awake at this hour.

Punk-bitch-  
I cant exactly sleep because SOMEBODYS BINGING ANIME AT FULL FUCKING BRIGHTNESS AT 2 AM

Miracle-boi-  
Oh cry me a bridge semisemi  
axawxQSWEDRSFTGYHJXCK

Ushiwaka-  
Are you killing him Semi.

Punk-bitch-  
Possibly

Ushiwaka-  
He needs the rest anyway.

Frecklesmcgee-  
oop

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Rip tendou  
May he rest with dadchi or whatever

shsl-mom-  
Okay but like  
Everyone go to sleep

Frecklesmcgee--  
K

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
K

i-hate-all-of-you-  
K

Strix-rufipes-  
what the fuck does “cry me a bridge mean”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter is so shortttt  
> my classes are hellish and my adhd ass is unwilling to deal with this shit


	6. Veganisim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: jokes about death, sexual jokes, incest jokes, self-deprecating jokes, gun mention  
> also the notes at the end are lowkey a vent so (marked with V!)

Punk-bitch-  
Tendou ur repeating what you said to me in this chat right fucking now  
Im having a crisis and ill be damned if i go through it alons  
Alinr\  
Alone

Kozuken-  
You good

Punk-bitch-  
Never

Miracle-boi-  
K so basically  
The idea oof veganism comes from animals being unable to consent to giving out what their body produces  
So basically   
If a person consents to it  
cannibalism=vegan

Frecklesmcgee-  
Holy fuck

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
DUDE  
THATS FUCKING GENIUS

i-hate-all-of-you-  
I HATE THAT IT MAKES SENSE SM

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
WAIT  
WAIT  
SHIT THATS  
I

Kozuken-  
Are u going to finish ur sentence or no

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Shush 

Future_ace-  
Why does that actually make sense tho  
Does that make cum vegan?

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Woah

Frecklesmcgee-  
Wasnt expecting that from him  
But is it tho

shsl-mom-  
Lemme google it  
Okay so like  
Apparently it is  
As long as its consensual 

Strix-rufipes-  
damn  
what am i supposed to do with this information

Little-gi4nt-  
In that c4se c4nt hum4n blood be considered veg4n??

Ushiwaka-  
I do believe that goes hand in hand with cannibalism.

Punk-bitch-  
Thats a sentence i never needed to read  
Ever

Little-gi4nt-  
So if 4n 4nim4l could t4lk  
4nd consented to being e4ten  
Would th4t be veg4n???

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Logically yes

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
PARROTS  
PARROTS CAN TSLK  
SO IF THEU SSID THAT SOMEONE CAN EAT THEM  
DOES THAT MEAN THAT IT WOULD BE VAGEN

Kozuken-  
I think my last braincells just died reading that

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
HOLY SHIT WAIT  
YOU MIGHT BE ONTO SOMETHING

i-hate-all-of-you-  
I fucking hate all of you

Kozuken-  
How redundant 

Miracle-boi-  
Okay but like  
Would it be vegan tho

Frecklesmcgee-  
I guess technically?  
Id like to note that im once again hanging out with tsukki

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Wow what a shocker 

Frecklesmcgee-  
Oh piss off  
But anyway i told him about the debate were having  
And he just stared at me blankly

Strix-rufipes-  
mood 

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
K but like  
If cum is vegan  
Doesnt that mean  
Technically  
Piss is vegan

Punk-bitch-  
Why the fuck  
Wait

Frecklesmcgee-  
Wait  
Lemme add someone

Frecklesmcgee added suckdickdocrime69 to RRGNDVP -

suckdickdocrime69-  
Eyyy  
Wtf is this

Frecklesmcgee-  
A chat for gay nd volleyball players  
Is piss vegan

suckdickdocrime69-  
Technically   
Wait why  
U vegan?  
Oh does glasses have a piss kink

Kozuken-  
Please no  
Also who tf is this bitch

suckdickdocrime69-  
Terushima yuuji   
From johzenji 

Kozuken-  
Okay but   
Why was he added  
Specifically

Frecklesmcgee-  
I mean  
Hes in class 7  
And hes horny  
If anyone knows the answer to these questions its him

Little-gi4nt-  
W4IT 4RENT U THE ONE WHO HIT ON KIYOKO SENP4I

suckdickdocrime69-  
O shit  
Shimpy chan dat u   
Wait u gay

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
I wouldve geussed u were a straight fuck boy with the way you act

suckdickdocrime69-  
Rood  
And bold of u to assume i would limit my beauty to just one gender damn

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
I aready hate him

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Omg wait ur that kid with the tongue piercing right

suckdickdocrime69-  
Thats not the only thing i have pierced :p

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Oh damn deadass

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Im right here  
Im literally in ur lap rn

Little-gi4nt-  
Why r u in terushim4s l4p????

Kozuken-  
Hes in makkis lap shoyo

Little-gi4nt-  
Oh right  
You two 4re d4ting right?

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
No i just eat his ass as a homie

suckdickdocrime69-  
Giving those brojobs i see

Miracle-boi-  
That platonic shaking of the sheets (`･ω･´)

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Just two mates mating

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Hhhh  
Ive walked in on you two making out 42 too many times for you guys to be just friends

Frecklesmcgee-  
Wdym  
Theyre just two amigos getting intimate 

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
We just two brothers tangling tongues 

shsl-mom-  
Lets back out of incest territory

Little-gi4nt-  
Oh i like incest!!!

Kozuken-  
W h a t

suckdickdocrime69-  
Hgkhfdtdsfgfhjkhgfdsadfghjh

Strix-rufipes-  
shoyo sweetie  
what do you think incest is

Little-gi4nt-  
Isnt incest those sticks th4t smell re4lly good?

Future_ace-  
Oh thank god  
I remembered he had a little sister and i was so concerned 

shsl-mom-  
Hinata  
Your thinking of incense   
Not incest

Frecklesmcgee-  
How the fuck are you so stupid 

Little-gi4nt-  
:(

Frecklesmcgee-  
Sorry tsukki took my phone  
But wtf

Miracle-boi-  
O o p

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
THAT QAS SO SCARY 

Punk-bitch-  
Jesus fuck hinata  
Yall act like we suck  
At least our kid knows what i n ce s t is

shsl-mom-  
I didnt have enough vodka this morning for this  
Jesus fuck

suckdickdocrime69-  
I already love this chat hkgfh

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Suck dick smoke lettece 

Kozuken-  
Lettece.

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
:)

suckdickdocrime69-  
Why is the chat name so boring tho

Frecklesmcgee-  
Idk man  
U change it

suckdickdocrime69 changed the chat name to soggy cum socks -

Frecklesmcgee-  
I take it back   
Never have kids 

suckdickdocrime69-  
Gee thanks 

Strix-rufipes-  
i

Strix-rufipes changed the chat name to hell on earth -

Kozuken changed the chat name to earth is hell -

Kozuken changed their name to killme -

Little-gi4nt-  
4re you guys  
Ok4y  
4t 4ll

Strix-rufipes-  
Never

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
NOOOOOOOOOO  
ILL BE THERE IN 5

Strix-rufipes-  
bokuto-san no-

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
BOKUTO SAN YES

killme-  
Nvm i found a cat im good

killme sent image -

Little-gi4nt-  
KITTYYYYYY

Future_ace-  
ON A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT NOTW  
I JUST WALKED IN ON USHIJIMA SENPAI AND SATORI CUDDLING  
ASEDFGYVB NVCMGHJUIO985R^&TCVX

Miracle-boi-  
Pffff  
Tsutomu we’re dating ^m^  
Are you expecting us to just stare at each other on opposite sides of the room lololol

Future_ace-  
Well no-  
But i was going to ask if u wanted to watch shera :(

Miracle-boi-  
WAIT SERIOUSLY  
GET THE FUCK BACK HERE HELL YEAH  
CUDDLES AND BINGING (^^)/ (≧∇≦)/

i-hate-all-of-you-  
The ideal life

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Indeed  
The ideal life  
Which you could have   
If you just confessed to yahaba

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Fuck off  
We’re not having this conversation again

Frecklesmcgee-  
Dude  
Just confess already  
Seriously  
I hate having to hear you rant about how shitty and fluffy his hair apparently is  
Ive met the dude once but with how much you talk about him i could literally draw him

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Im leaving

Frecklesmcgee-  
Bitch ill come over and yell at u

i-hate-all-of-you sent image -

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Bet

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
IS THAT A FUCKING GUN

Frecklesmcgee-  
IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just going to ignore how guns are illegal in japan  
> or not  
> all of my information comes from deathnote and my mom
> 
> V!
> 
> Lmao my greatest talent is my ability to be quarantined and still get bullied by people from m y l a s t s c h o o l  
> like seriously I got deadnamed twice in the same week on social media  
> by two different people  
> who didnt know each other  
> also a dude deadass???commented alm???on a vent post abt my (lowkey verbally abusive) mother??? like wtf
> 
> anyway thank you for all the support on this fic!!! everyone is so nice i love comments oml


	7. relationships but make it the titanic on fire in march

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight murder/death jokes, daddy jokes (not super sexual tho), foot kink jokes

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Hlp  
Hwpl  
Help

Frecklesmcgee-  
U good mate

i-hate-all-of-you-  
N O

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Is tgis bc yahaba accidentally called u puppy

i-hate-all-of-you-  
No its because its a tad bit more humid than usual  
YES OF COURSE ITS BECAUSE YAHABA CALLED ME PUPPY

Punk-bitch-  
HE DID W H A T  
EXPLAIN

i-hate-all-of-you-  
UFYD HNGR23EWFRTYUIOK

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
K SO BASICALLY  
WE WERE AT PRACTICE\  
AND YAHABA WAS SETTING  
CAUSE HES A SETTER  
AND INSTEAD OF SAYING KYOUTANI OR MAD DOG OR SMTHG  
HE SAID PUPPY  
AND KYOUTANI ACCIDENTLY SPIKED THE BALL WRONG BECAUSE OF HIS SUPRISE  
AND IT RICOTCHED AND HIT YAHABA IN THE FACE SO HE HAD TO GO TO THE INFIRMARY 

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
HOLY SHIT

suckdickdocrime69-  
Lmao rip creampuff

killme-  
Jesus fuck  
Are you like  
Okay

i-hate-all-of-you-  
N O  
I SPIKED A BALL IN HIS FUCKING FACE  
WHAT IF HE HATES ME 

Future_ace-  
I mean is it really the first time you spiked a ball in his face

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Well  
No  
But this time  
He looked like he wanted to commit murder  
More than usual anyway

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Listen kid  
He doesnt hate you  
He just fucked up and called you puppy  
Not a big deal  
Ive definitely called hiro worse in front of u

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Yup  
And so has oikawa  
I mean he called iwaizumi babe while setting to him before  
At least this wasnt during an official match

Future_ace-  
Yeah!  
Its def not the worst thing  
Semi-senpai once called me son while setting to me  
And shirabu once called me bitch  
That one kinda hurt

Punk-bitch-  
Im pretty sure that was on purpose actually

Strix-rufipes-  
i once said darling instead of bokuto-san  
i mean he did hit the ball so hard it went out of bounds but still

Miracle-boi-  
Lmao do u guys remember when shirabu called toshi dad while playing against date tech

Little-gi4nt-  
Kagey4m4 still c4lls me dummy inste4d of hin4t4

Frecklesmcgee-  
Well no he calls you dumbass  
But yeah  
See kenchan?  
Definitely not the worst that couldve happened

Miracle-boi-  
HOW DID NONE OF U MENTION THE TIME OIKAWA CALLED IWAIZUMI DADDY IN THE MIDDLE OF A MATCH  
I WAS WHEEZING SO HARD I GOT SUBBED OUT

shsl-mom-  
He w h a t

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
I THINK I STILL HAVE THAT VIDEO HOLD ON

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent video -

killme-  
Holy shit

killme saved video -

killme-  
Blackmail

Future_ace saved video -

Frecklesmcgee saved video -

i-hate-all-of-you saved video -

Miracle-boi saved video -

suckdickdocrime69 saved video -

Strix-rufipes saved video -

Strix-rufipes-  
continuing on   
bokuto-san wants me to tell all of you that hes sorry he cant type right now  
hes doing a mating dance with kuroo-san  
i think

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Wild  
But thanks guys  
I think

Frecklesmcgee-  
U better?  
Have you stopped crying to ayesha erotica yet

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Jokes on you  
I was listening to jazmin bean  
So ha

Punk-bitch-  
I love them!  
My favorites princess castle wby

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Saccharine 

Frecklesmcgee-  
Hello kitty

i-hate-all-of-you-  
On a different completely different note  
How did you guys confess

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Ooo  
I got a nosebleed and issei leaned in w a y too close for it to be him just checking on it   
And then i kissed him  
Wap was playing the background lmao  
And for our first date we went to the theatre  
After he asked me out by spelling “be my boyfriend” with memes

Frecklesmcgee-  
U already know   
Technically me and tsukki promised to marry each other while stargazing when we were ten  
But he actually properly confessed once again while stargazing a few months ago  
He was like “hey u remember how u promised to marry me” and i was like “yeah” and he was like “uh well what if i wasnt kidding” n i went “well i wasnt really kidding either so like,,,” and then he reached over and grabbed my hand while pointing out the north star  
There was also something about how all of the stars in the sky dont hold shit to my beauty

Little-gi4nt-  
4WWWWW  
TH4TS 4DOR4BLE

Strix-rufipes-  
bokuto-san proposed to me on the train  
it was strangely romantic

shsl-mom-  
Oop  
Everyone thought me and daichi were dating   
Including asahi apparently  
And one day he asked me if it bothered me if people thought we were dating  
And i told him no but it kind of bothered me that theyre not right  
And he got all confused and didnt get that i was hitting on him  
So i had to be really fucking blunt and just say that i liked him  
And he went “as a friend?” and i nearly started crying  
But then he went “oH” and asked me out properly  
Thank fuck for that

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
I YELLED “BE MY BOYFRIEND” AT ASAHI AND HE WAS LIKE “WHO ME” AND I WAS LIKE “YEAH DUH” AND HE STARTED STUTTERING AND GETTING ALL SHY BUT THEN DAICHI ELBOWED HIM AND HE SAID YES

Frecklesmcgee-  
Oh i remember that  
Tsukki was laughing and asking how it would work bc noyas so short

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
Height is a social construct

Frecklesmcgee-  
,,,no???it isnt???

Ushiwaka-  
I simply just told Satori that I had emotions for him that were more than platonic underneath the cherry blossoms on Valentine’s day.

Miracle-boi-  
I started crying it was so romantic ∩(·ω·)∩

Little-gi4nt-  
WH4T 4BT U KENM4??

Kozuken-  
Its complicated  
Long story short there was a lot of crying, confusion, and mario cart

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
oop  
And well all know terushimas single   
And goshiki probably is too

Future_ace-  
,,,  
No comment

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
And unless shimpy confessed his undying love for oikawas plain looking junior

Little-gi4nt-  
Nope

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
That leaves semi and that one short dude

Punk-bitch-  
What?  
No  
Im single  
Who tf are you even talking about  
If you say yamagata ill murder u

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Wait ur not dating that setter?  
The one whos saltier than the dead sea

Punk-bitch-  
SHIRABU???

I-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
THATS THE BITCH

Punk-bitch-  
ME? SHIRABU?  
NOPE  
NEVER  
ABSOLUTELY NOT  
IM NOT ATTRACTED TO THAT SARCASTIC ASSHOLE AND HIS STUPID BANGS AND PERFECT FEET

killme-  
His what now

Miracle-boi-  
Ooo  
Semisemi has a foot kink i see~  
(l'o'l)

Punk-bitch-  
I DO NOT  
HE JUST HAPPENS TO HAVE WEIRDLY NICE FEET  
ITS CREEPY  
THE FUCKER IS A TEEN BOY WHO PLAYS VOLLEYBALL AND YET HIS SKIN IS FUCKING PERFECT??  
ITS FUCKING DISTURBING  
IM NOT ATTRACTED TO IT  
I GET SO MUCH ACNE  
AND HE HAS COMPLETELY CLEAR SKIN

i-hate-all-of-you-  
This went way to far in the wrong direction  
At least i admit im gay and pining

Punk-bitch-  
IM NOT PINING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured with how stuffs been going recently I could write some semi fluff stuff
> 
> also I want a relationship like tsukki and yams jeez
> 
> remember to drink water and get some sleep!!


	8. blt but gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a trigger warning, but if you disagree with neo pronouns, get out.

Punk-bitch-  
Okay so like  
Ive been having some thoughts recently  
Shocker i know  
Sorry im doing this so early   
But uh  
The rest of the third years already know but i dont really tell the rest of the team just yet??  
I mean shirabu also knows  
And if i tell you guys goshiki will know  
But like still

shsl-mom-  
Eita, its okay  
You can tell us

Punk-bitch-  
Okay so uh  
I think im nonbinary????

Frecklesmcgee-  
Oh shit mate fuck yeah  
What pronouns do you want us to use?

Punk-bitch-  
they/them for now  
I think  
Uh idrk

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
UH FHBSLAKJDFEKAGH CONGRATS ON COMING OUT DUDE  
IM SURE THE REST OF UR TEAM WILL SUPORT U

Punk-bitch-  
Yeah ik  
Im just kinda nervous  
For obvious reasons  
Im p sure my parents will also be supportive but like

suckdickdocrime69-  
Just as like a general question  
Do you prefer fem leaning masc leaning or strictly non gendered compliments  
Like,,, queen king monarchy

Punk-bitch-  
Uhhhhh  
Im not really sure yet but im fine with any??

suckdickdocrime69-  
Coolio  
Just tell me if i fuck up and i’ll stop, k?

Punk-bitch-  
Thank you???  
i m sorry that sounds rude im just hglgkhgfdhj  
Yk

killme-  
O shit  
Same

Punk-bitch-  
Wait what

killme-  
Im enby too

Punk-bitch-  
This feels like the pointing spiderman

killme-  
Omg yea  
I use they/he/xe btw  
Or any neo pronouns basically  
I already told hinata+nekoma+akaashi  
It all went over p well  
I was lowkey just procrastinating telling this group but shhhh

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Theres a lot of plot twists happening rn

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Well we all support you too  
Two  
Fuck

killme-  
Oop

Punk-bitch-  
Oof   
Ooo now i can make this joke

Punk-bitch changed their name to Lettuce -

killme-  
?

Lettuce-  
Im bi  
And trans  
This makes me a blt

Miracle-boi-  
Pffffff  
Thats so dorky eita tf

Lettuce-  
I can hear you laughing im literally right above u dipshit  
DID YOU JUST FUCKING FALL OFF

killme-  
Good <3

suckdickdocrime69-  
O o p

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Rip tendou  
He’ll be missed  
Kinda

Miracle-boi-  
STOP LAUGHING AT ME SEMISEMI DAMNIT   
(T_T) 

Shsl-mom-  
Aight aight pack it up mother mother its four fucking am

Lettuce-  
“Pack it up mother mother” STFU IDGFDGHFJ

killme-  
We rly do be listening to mother mother doe

Lettuce-  
Eyyyyy

killme-  
Eyyyyy

Lettuce-  
But seriously shtz has a practice against a college tomorrow 

killme-  
Oop good luck  
Gn 

Lettuce-  
Gn!

Miracle-boi-  
Rghfsertyegsvrtgv vagfregav vagwvA vawgv vwgv wwgv

Lettuce-  
DID YOU JUST FUCKING FALL OFF AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip eita and kenma, cishet icons  
> if this seems unrealistic im sorryyy i literally have no recollection of my coming out bc it was impulsive/ i was outed  
> hehe suck cream court  
> I'm literally writing this during a class and some dude just messed up the supreme court  
> omg "trump came out yesterday" good for him  
> on a different note, my music teacher had wap in her playlist and she managed to cut it off right after "wet ass pussy"
> 
> remember to take your meds if you haven't!! I'm proud of you!!


	9. Semi is not in love&oikawa is attacked by geese

Future_ace-  
IM NOT THE ONLY TRANS ONE ON THE TEAM ANYMORE IM SO HYPED  
SEMI SENPAI UR SO COOL

Little-gi4nt-  
KENM4444444444

killme-  
Hm?

Little-gi4nt-  
ILY

killme-  
ilyt shoyo

Little-gi4nt-  
<3

killme-  
<3

Strix-rufipes-  
congrats on coming out you two  
bokuto-san broke his phone but he says hes hyped

suckdickdocrime69-  
Goshikis trans question mark-

Future_ace-  
Yup!!  
Ftm btw  
Old news dude

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Lmao  
Yall want dog pics  
This is mattsun btw

Little-gi4nt-  
OMG YS  
YES

\- i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

\- i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

\- i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

\- i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Aww

\- i-hate-all-of-you sent image -

\- i-hate-all-of-you sent image -

Little-gi4nt-  
U H4VE 4 DOGGY???

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Her names poppy and i love her  
Yes i did name her after the singer what abt it

\- killme sent image-

\- killme sent image-

\- killme sent image-

\- killme sent image-

\- killme sent image-

\- killme sent image-

killme-   
Thats my son  
The small black ones kuroos tho  
Well no we have joint custody but like

Little-gi4nt-  
BABIES

Future_ace-  
I HAVE PICTURES OF MY RATS HOLD ON

\- Future_ace sent image -

Little-gi4nt-  
JJGFDSDFGUILJHGFDFGH

Lettuce-  
I dont have any pets but i have a few pictures of shirabus swans

Little-gi4nt-  
SHIR4BU H4S S W 4 N S

Lettuce-  
His familys literally so fucking rich i stg

\- Lettuce sent image -

Frecklesmcgee-  
Tsukki has a pet turtle!!

\- Frecklesmcgee sent image -

Frecklesmcgee-  
His names butters

\- suckdickdocrime69 sent image -

suckdickdocrime69-  
Thats daishous snake lmao  
Shes precious

\- Ushiwaka sent image -

Ushiwaka-  
That’s Alluka.  
Satori named them.

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Dude   
I fucking love succulents 

\- Miracle-boi sent image -

Miracle-boi-  
Thats me and toshis other child, Jolyne (＾▽＾)

Future_ace-  
I thought i was your other child :(

Miracle-boi-  
Nooooo  
Tsutomuuuu  
Ur our main son <3

Future_ace-  
:D

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Does anyone have that photo of oikawa getting attacked by geese

killme-  
The what now

\- shsl-mom sent image -

\- shsl-mom sent video -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT

\- killme saved video -

shsl-mom-  
Me and hajichan are still on good terms and he sent it to me immediately after it happened-

\- Lettuce saved video -

\- i-hate-all-of-you saved video -

Little-gi4nt-  
HKJHKGFKJHGKHJLGJFJK  
THE W4Y HE JUST SCRE4MED

Miracle-boi-  
Tag yourself im the camera panning over to makki cackling

Future_ace-  
Im the leaf in oikawas hair

ROLLING_THUNDERRR-  
Im the cloud that looks like a dick

\- Strix-rufipes saved video -

\- suckdickdocrime69 saved video -

\- shsl-mom changed ROLLING_THUNDERRR to cloudthatlookslikeadick -

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
Heh

Future_ace-  
Oh it actually does look like a dick tho

suckdickdocrime69-  
its a sign lololol

\- killme changed their name to chiaki-kinnie -

chiaki-kinnie-  
This is completely irrelevant i just finished sdr2 

Miracle-boi-  
Omg mate pm me i want to talk theories with u

chiaki-kinnie-  
Bet

\- Miracle-boi changed their name to Hope-bitch -

Hope-bitch-  
uwuwu 

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Im late but im yahaba walking away while burying his face in his hands

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Speaking of yahaba

i-hate-all-of-you-  
No

Frecklesmcgee-  
Yes  
So  
Judging by your texts at two am last night  
Im assuming that you havent done shit

i-hate-all-of-you--  
Shut up  
Why arent you giving advice to semi  
Or hinata  
Theyre gay and pining too

Little-gi4nt-  
Ye4h but i 4sked k4gey4m4 out

chiaki-kinnie-  
You w h a t

Little-gi4nt-  
4sked k4gey4m4 out?

chiaki-kinnie-  
Like on a date

Little-gi4nt-  
Ye4h

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Woah  
Plot twist  
When the fuck did t h a t happen

Little-gi4nt-  
I just 4sked him 4fter pr4ctice   
Why is this so surprising???

i-hate-all-of-you-  
How tf did you do it

Little-gi4nt-  
ITS RE4LLY NOT TH4T SURPRISING   
I JUST S4ID “HEY DO YOU W4NT TO GO ON 4 D4TE WITH ME?” 4ND HE W4S LIKE “UH SURE” 4ND MY HE4RT W4S LIKE GW4HHHHH

Frecklesmcgee-  
I was just confused why they did it while me and tsukki were still there

Little-gi4nt-  
I P4NICKED STFU

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Thats it im not going to be the last fucking person in this damn chat to get a fucking boyfriend  
I’ll confess to him tomorow   
Or something

Frecklesmcgee-  
Oh fucking finally   
Next is semi

Lettuce-  
IM NOT IN LOVE WITH SHITABU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so like  
> i probably wont update until next week bc of my god awful headaches  
> but to make up for it i'll post a different oneshot (different from the story)  
> either nd goshiki or semishira, i havent made up my mind yet  
> hope yall like this chapter  
> tag yourself im cloudthatlookslikeadick


	10. Variations of bowl cut bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING HERE HAVE THIS SHORT THING I HAVE SAVED

Little-gi4nt-  
Hey tendou?

Hope-bitch-  
Hm?

Little-gi4nt-  
I just w4nted to 4pologise 4g4in

Hope-bitch-  
For what?  
Wait did you fuck my boyfriend  
If you did then we’re going to have an issue (ง •̀_•́)ง 

Little-gi4nt-  
No  
I just  
I feel b4d  
C4use i c4lled you guess monster 4 few d4ys 4go 4nd  
Idk  
I just feel really b4d  
But 4lso  
Confused?  
Why is it your nickn4me if you h4te it?  
Idk im prob4bly just overthinking things

Hope-bitch-  
W  
E  
L  
P  
I really dont care that you called me guess monster  
Toshis a lot more defensive over it than i am tbh  
It probably comes from my appearance and it just annoys me, yaknow?  
And as a kid i was bullied by my peers a ton, and the most common insult was monster so like-

Little-gi4nt-  
oh  
oH  
im sorry  
I didnt know

Hope-bitch-  
Nah its fine  
The second most common answer was actually variations of “bowl bitch” tho so like

Little-gi4nt-  
Pffff  
Im 4ssuming u h4d 4 bowl cut 4s 4 kid?

Hope-bitch-  
Ding ding ding!

Little-gi4nt-  
Ohhh is th4t why u dote on goshiki? C4use he reminds u of urself?

Hope-bitch-  
Damn  
More accurate than i expected  
Impressive  
Goshikis like a little brother to me honestly  
I just want to protect him

Little-gi4nt-  
4wwwwww  
Th4ts cuteeee  
4lso im getting 4 he4d4che from st4ring 4t my screen so im4 go slep now

Hope-bitch-  
Lmao sweet dreams!!

Little-gi4nt-  
gn!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UHHHH I JUST OUT SOME VERY INTERESTING INFORMATION  
> SOMEONE WHO I REALLY REALLY ADMIRE MAY OR MAY NOT READ THIS FIC???  
> SO SHARKY IF YOURE READING THIS-  
> HI  
> ALSO PLEASE DRINK WATER IF YOU HAVENT TODAY!!! AND REMBER THAT SOCIAL DISTANCING& QUARANTINE DOES NOT MEAN CUT OFF ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!!! I HOPE YALL HAVE A GOOD DAY!!


	11. Semi is in love&rainbow dash jars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mention of porn, sexual jokes, peak tumblr jokes, ghost story dub (?)

Lettuce-  
Okay so i may be in love with shirabu  
Just a little bit  
Okay maybe a lot

suckdickdocrime69-  
Congrats on ur gay awakening lmao  
What made u realize 

Lettuce-  
I may or may not have just finished stress crying into his shoulder  
And he may be a dick but goddamnit   
He can be comforting when he wants to.

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Oh shit thats kinda sweet  
But how tf did you go from “ i hate shitabu “ to “ im in love with him “

Lettuce-  
Even ill admit ive most definitely had a crush on him since second year-

Hope-bitch-  
Fucking finally   
I told you semisemi (*^0^*)

Lettuce-  
This is the only time ill ever admit that youre right about something  
Also why am i coming to all of these important realizations at two in the morning 

chiaki-kinnie-  
Wait why are you at his dorm at 2 in the morning

Lettuce-  
i was crYING  
Also hes actually in my dorm

Hope-bitch-  
Hes wHAT  
Dont let him touch my shit >:(

Lettuce-  
Strangely enough i dont think hes very interested in your jojo micro organism plushie

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Wait so wheres tendou

Hope-bitch-  
Im in toshis room!!!  
Duh

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Is this just,,,normal for you guys

Lettuce-  
To switch dorms? Incredibly

Future_ace-  
I RLLY LIKE GOING TO SATORI OR USHIJIMA SENAPIS DORM!!  
Theyre both cuddlers :D  
And semi has a plushie obsession  
Its fun

Hope-bitch-  
I dont know if youve ever fallen asleep platonically(or not) cuddling your homies but its amazing

i-hate-all-of-you-  
If anyone asks i didnt say this but i totally agree

Hope-bitch-  
Oop

Lettuce-  
Yams?

i-hate-all-of-you-   
And watari  
,,,

Lettuce-  
Omg wait   
Yahaba too?

i-hate-all-of-you-  
nO  
,,,  
Yeah  
But there was no romantic meanin behind it do  
Meaning  
So  
Fuck

chiaki-kinnie-  
You  
Should get some sleep

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Mhm

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ  
Crying in the club

Lettuce-  
i

Future_ace-  
How dare you

chiaki-kinnie-  
E y e  
D i d y o u j u s t r i c k r o l l u s

Hope-bitch-  
Damn

suckdickdocrime69-  
Omg iconic

chiaki-kinnie-  
Literally fuck you  
U know what  
Fuck this shit  
Congrats on losing the game

Lettuce-  
YOU PIECE OF SHIT  
YOU FUCKING BITCH

Future_ace-  
H

suckdickdocrime69-  
Woah  
That wasnt v cash money kenma

chiaki-kinnie-  
Go suck a dick dick sucker

suckdickdocrime69-  
Ugh fine  
Jackass

Hope-bitch-  
IM SO MUCH MORE FUCKING PISSED ABT THE FACT THAT YOU MADE ME LOSE THE GAME THAN THE RICKROLL THING  
ITS BEEN M O N T H S (＃ﾟДﾟ)

i-hate-all-of-you-  
I genuinely have no clue what the game is but rip ig

Hope-bitch-  
Tumblr tingz

chiaki-kinnie-  
Is it bad that everytime i think of Tumblr i think of  
Rainbow dash jar

Hope-bitch-  
N o

Future_ace-  
Please no

suckdickdocrime69-  
NOT RAINBOW DASH HJLKSJHSKA

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
RIP RAINBOW DASH  
SHE WILL BE MISSED

Future_ace-  
OH ON A DIFFERENT NOTE  
I GOT A RAINBOW DASH COSPLAY

suckdickdocrime69-  
Okay so heres whats going to happen  
Were going to find a big jar-

Lettuce-  
ABSOLUTELY NOT  
BUT CONGRATS TSUTOMU

Hope-bitch-  
THATS MY SON RIGHT THERE  
OH DID YOU GET THE RAINBOW PETTICOAT WE WERE LOOKING AT?!?!

Future_ace-  
YEAH I DID!!!  
IM GOING TO WEAR MY KANDI WITH IT TOO!!  
IM RLLY RLLY EXCITED

Hope-bitch-  
OH FUCK YEAH  
UR GOING TO LOOK SO COOL!!!

Future_ace-  
THANK YOU SATORI!!!

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
OMG WAIT ARE U A KANDI KID???

Future_ace-  
OMG R U???

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
WAIT YALL MAKE KANDI TOO

chiaki-kinnie-  
We rlly be out here  
Being kandi kids

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
NEXT TIME WE MEET  
WE BE TRADING KANDI K

Future_ace-  
!!!!!!!!  
BET

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
B E T

Hope-bitch-  
Awww the alt kids are bonding

Lettuce-  
Lmao basically half the people in this chat are alt  
I mean theres me, yams, kyou, noya, tsutomu, kenma, makki  
Whoever else  
Okay nevermind thats a little over a third  
Math isnt really my strong suit

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
Oh gay mood

suckdickdocrime69-  
Vv off topic  
But why is everyone here h o t  
Like  
I’d suk any of u off for a scooby snack

Future_ace-  
What the actual fuck terushima

Hope-bitch-  
WHY IS EVERYONE QUOTING GHOST DUBS BUT ME

chiaki-kinnie-  
Two people: *quote ghost story dubs*  
Tendou: eVERYONE IS QUOTING GHOST DUB

Hope-bitch-  
S H U T

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Wait tendou ur an anime fan right

Hope-bitch-  
No i actually binge porn for hours a night

i-hate-all-of-you-  
What

Hope-bitch-  
What

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Anyway  
Is hisoka a clown or a magician

Hope-bitch-  
Technically a magician 

i-hate-all-of-you-  
But he looks like a clown

Hope-bitch-  
Youre here  
And youre an idiot  
But he does look like a clown  
FUCK YES

chiaki-kinnie-  
Everyone congratulate tendou on his wonderful achievement   
Tag yourself im “these pajamas are gay”

Lettuce-  
Im “hold on gimmie a sec  
bUT THIS HURRICANE”

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Im “watch out shes a ghost a n d a bitch”

Future_ace-  
“Lets see,,seven?  
WHAT THE FUK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT”

Lettuce-  
Wait actually id like to change my answer to  
“A police station, thank god, i never thought id be happy to see one of those” 

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Eyyy

Lettuce-  
Eyyy

strix-rufipes-  
hey <3  
its 3 in the fucking morning <3  
pls shut the fuck up and sleep <3

chiaki-kinnie-  
K

i-hate-all-of-you-  
K

Hope-bitch-  
K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BACK ON SCHEDULE  
> welcome back to "semi has some queer realizations, queer as in odd but also queer as in gay"   
> also cosplayer goshiki/tendou is my aesthetic  
> also also nya/nyaself kandi kid kenma is super high quality  
> remember to take screen breaks to rest your eyes!!!stay safe everyone :D


	12. (thats kinda gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw/tw: fighting based jokes, jfk (?)

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Gm to he/theys and he/theys o n l y

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
HEYYYYYYYYY  
Thats meeeeeee

Frecklesmcgee-  
*ethereal noises*

suckdickdocrime69-  
*debby ryans*

Hope-bitch-  
he/theys are on a different plane of existence

chiaki-kinnie-  
Im like  
Close enough

Lettuce-  
OWO  
IM A CRONA KINNIE BUT SHHH

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
Im no longer a he/him. I am wno him/he 

i-hate-all-of-you-  
.  
Wno

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
LMAOOOOO THAT LOOKS LIKE A SAD KUROO HHGFGJDFG

Frecklesmcgee-  
GHJGFDHJKHGF WHY IS THAT TRUE-

shsl-mom-  
OMFG HJGFHJHLKSD

chiaki-kinnie-  
Hello el gee bee tee que community 

Future_ace-  
Who here actually seems vaguely het tho bc i-

Frecklesmcgee-  
Terushima

Hope-bitch-  
Terushima

Strix-rufipes-  
terushima 

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Terushima

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Terushima

Little-gi4nt-  
Terushim4

suckdickdocrime69-  
hEY  
Is this because im a fuckboy

Strix-rufipes-  
yup

Lettuce-  
Mhm

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Uh huh

chiaki-kinnie-  
P much

Little-gi4nt-  
S4crifice s4crifice s4crifice

Frecklesmcgee-  
sacRIFICE SACRIFICE SACRIFICE

suckdickdocrime69-  
PLS NO

Future_ace-  
SACRIFICE SACRIFICE SACRIFICE

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Ooo i know this great volcano place near my house

suckdickdocrime69-  
PLEASE NO IM DYING  
IM DEAD

Strix-rufipes-  
o rip

suckdickdocrime69-  
LOOK AT ME IM ON THE FLOOR SURROUNDED BY BLOOD  
I WAS BRUTALLY STABBED TO DEATH

Future_ace-  
Wut

suckdickdocrime69-  
LOOK AT THAT ANGEL BASTARD TRYING TO TAKE MY SOUL  
I COUNTER WITH A UPPERCUT TO THE RIB AND A JAB TO THE NOSE

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
ONE  
TWO  
THREE

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
ANDDDDD SOLD TO THE GENTLEMAN WHO JUST RECEIVED A BALL WITH HIS FACE

Future_ace-  
w H AT

Frecklesmcgee-  
HGHGFJHG HES TALKING ABT HINATA

Strix-rufipes-  
wait what  
is he okay

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
NOOOO MY SONNNN

shsl-mom-  
oKAY FIRST OF ALL  
YAMAGUCHI AND NOYA GET OFF YOUR PHONES YOUR BROTHER IS DYING  
Actually no i dont care just dont let daichi see you

Frecklesmcgee-  
Aye aye

shsl-mom-  
sECOND OF ALL WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION A G A I N  
SHOVE OFF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN FIRST YEARS

Lettuce-  
Jesus christ  
Is hinata okay tho???

shsl-mom-  
Oh yeah  
He does this all the time dont worry

Lettuce-  
hE wHAT

chiaki-kinnie-  
Pls dont die hinata everyone else is so shitty at among us i dont think i could live

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
LMAOOO THESE TWO LOVEBIRDS

cloudthatlookslikeadick sent image -

Hope-bitch-  
HGFGHJH ARE THEY CUDDLING,,, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GYM,,,, WITH A V O L L E Y B A L L

Frecklesmcgee-  
This is incredibly in character i hope you know

Lettuce-  
I STG THIS IS PICTURE CALLED ME SINGLE IN TWELVE DIFFERENT LANGUAGES 

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Same

Little-gi4nt-  
Theres 4 wonderful thing c4lled “4 boyfriend” th4t you c4n 4quire through “confessing your feelings”

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Oop

Future_ace-  
Not the boy who was sobbing to me about how beautiful his teammates sets were giving relationship advice 

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
oOP

Hope-bitch-  
HOW THE H E L L ARE YOU GUYS SO PETTY SO EARLY (*￣m￣)

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Its??? Almost eight am???

Hope-bitch-  
wHICH IS TWELVE HOURS EARLIER THAN IT SHOULF BE

chiaki-kinnie-  
Lmao shoulf 

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
I agree with anime man  
I refuse to be awake until after lunch

Frecklesmcgee-  
Mood  
Also me realizing nobody in this damn team is straight or single like

shsl-mom-  
Holy shit ur right

suckdickdocrime69-  
Omg w h a t

shsl-mom-  
Like me and dai, yams and salt, hina and kags, noya n asahi  
Tanaka and ennoshita  
Kinoshita and narita  
Our m a n a g e rs  
And im like  
90% sure our coach and teacher are dating  
Like pretty damn sure

Hope-bitch-  
Oop tea

shsl-mom-  
(also dw i asked and theyre all fine with me sharing their relationship)

Lettuce-  
(oh good)

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
(we love that)

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
(why are we talking in parenthathese)  
(idk how to spell that)

Little-gi4nt-  
(idk but its kind4 fun)

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Yeah no

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
(kill joy)

Future_ace-  
(coconut milk)

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
(i)  
(what?)

Future_ace-  
(idk either)

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
(my lactose intolerant ass be like)

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
(hey babe)

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
(yeah babe?)

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
(*jfk voice* will you er uh go to the uh park with me)  
(after schooolllll)

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
(omg babe)

Future_ace-  
(is this what flirting looks like?)

chiaki-kinnie-  
(idk man, my version of flirting is hitting kuroo with my shoe)

Hope-bitch-  
(if thats flirting then shirabu must be completely enamored with semisemi (@-@;) )

Lettuce-  
(shut up mr. ‘i would literally give my life to hold hands with ushiwaka’)

Hope-bitch-  
(yeah but hes my boyfriendddd (^^) )

Ushiwaka-  
(He is indeed my boyfriend.)  
(If you want to hold my hand, you could just ask.)

Future_ace-  
(does this apply to me too)

Ushiwaka-  
(Of course.)

Future_ace-  
(omg bett!!!)

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
(THIS IS VV WHOLESOME)  
(ITS MAKIBNG ME MISS MY BF :(( )

Strix-rufipes-  
(youre literally hugging me right now?)

Im-an-annoying-prick-  
(i would like more attention pls)

suckdickdocrime69-  
(hgfdggfhj)  
(im deadass growing cavities from how sweet yall are)

Strix-rufipes changed Im-an-annoying-prick to Bigtiddy -

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
(HJHGFGHJHGF)

Strix-rufipes-  
(screw big tiddy goth gfs, get me a big tiddie himbo bf)

chiaki-kinnie-  
(that is literally the most accurate description of bokuto ive ever heard tf)

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
(ughhhhhhh i dont wanna go to classssssss)

Little-gi4nt-  
(s4meeeeeeee)  
(w4it i h4ve 4 nosebleed i c4n just skip lol)

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
(babe get over here and break my nose rn)

i-hate-all-of-you-  
(i would like to replace mattsun as the one who breaks your nose)

Frecklesmcgee-  
(I have a very nice rock if youd like to use it)

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
(hgfjk guess im losing my nose)  
(see you l8r lmao)

chiaki-kinnie-  
(seeya)

Little-gi4nt-  
(bii!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It astounds me how every single one of these just comes from my little gay adhd brain, and yet I cant do math  
> (also I'm probably going to post the next chapter earlier than usual for suffering purposes)  
> (also also I'm just going to subtly plug my insta roaming.spiderdeer )  
> (also also also me subtly being inspired by sharky's hcs abt makki again so ty)
> 
> Remember that ur vv apprexiated and im proud of you for being here!!!


	13. asahi the tree ™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw/tw: mild sexual jokes/thirst jokes, murder/violence jokes, theorized homophobia (?)

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Guys  
Is anyone not busy rn

Lettuce-  
Im free  
Are you okay?

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
same

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Shit kinda  
Went south

Lettuce-  
With yahaba?

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Yeah

Lettuce-  
Do you want to talk about it?  
You dont have to if you dont want to of course

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Yeah  
I just  
I confessed to him  
And he laughed.  
Like i guessed he wouldnt like me too but  
He l a u gh ed  
Was the shit i said really that stupid?  
I mean i know homosexuality isnt super common  
But he was always fine with everyone else on the team dating  
And his best friend is ace  
So i was hoping???that he would at least take me seriously??  
And turn me down gently???  
I probably did look stupid actually  
Idk maybe im overthinking

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow  
Time to throw hands  
Trust me, youre not stupid and neither are your feelings  
Yahabas an ass, and he doesnt deserve you if hes th a t much of an ass

Lettuce-  
Was laughing his only response?

i-hate-all-of-you-  
I kinda  
Panicked after he did that  
And ran away

Lettuce-  
Maybe he had more to say? Its your choice of course, but i think the best thing to do is talk to him about it. If he does end up being a real ass, im sure makki and the others can deal with him

i-hate-all-of-you-  
I mean  
He kinda has been spamming me with texts for the past few minutes  
Im too scared to look at them  
I really dont want to find out hes homophobic

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Honestly i really doubt he is homophobic  
I mean, he is surrounded by queer people constantly during volleyball  
Its not really a secret  
And ive seen him get confessions from girls and boys alike, and usually he just politely turns them down with the excuse “sorry, i kinda like someone else”  
Literally every time

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Oh great he decided to get creative with me

Lettuce-  
I dont think thats it-  
Honestly i saw how he looked at you during training camp  
He looked just like oikawa staring at iwaizumi  
And from what i know about the dude, he panic laughs

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Well yeah

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Like that one time he got hit in the face by a volleyball because he was squealing about puppies  
Point is, i agree with semi and i think you should talk to him  
And we’ll always be there to back you up 

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Hhhhhhhh  
Okay

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Good luck dude  
Do you want me to spam memes for moral support?

i-hate-all-of-you-  
i  
Sure ig  
Thanks

Lettuce-  
Any time dude

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow sent video -

Lettuce-  
i  
Is that-  
Did you record that during training camp?

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Maybe-

Little-gi4nt-  
4444444444 IM SORRYYYYY I W4S 4T PR4CTICE

Frecklesmcgee-  
Daichi banned the usage of phones after tanaka broke noyas bc of a spike gone wrong  
Also, my phones being a bitch and i cant view videos wtf is it ;-;

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
hghfjhgfhgjh  
Its that time shirabu dumped noodles on yahaba during the seijoh/shiratorizawa training camp

Little-gi4nt-  
HFJK4JDHFDJK HE LOOKS LIKE 4N 4NGRY PUPPY 

Lettuce-  
Not shown: yahaba doing pushups the next day bc he tried to murder shirabu

Hope-bitch-  
Also not shown: oikawa doing pushups the next day bc he was applauding yahaba for trying to murder shirabu

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Also also not shown: shirabu doing pushups the next day bc he was choking yahaba for trying to murder him

Lettuce-  
Oh to be yahaba

Hope-bitch took a screenshot -

Lettuce deleted (1) message -

Hope-bitch-  
TOO LATE MOTHERFUCKER

Lettuce-  
I STG SATORI U WHORE  
I WONT HESITATE TO SHOW USHIJIMA YOUR THIRST POSTS FROM UR PRIVATE TWITTER

Hope-bitch-  
JOKES ON YOU I ALREADY SHOWED HIM

Ushiwaka-  
They were very. Informative to say the least.

Lettuce-  
i

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
E y e

Frecklesmcgee-  
Jesus christ  
You have less shame than noya i stg

chiaki-kinnie-  
What did nishinoya do

Frecklesmcgee-  
What didnt he do is the real question

Future_ace sent video -

Future_ace-  
He did this  
D u r i n g a p r a c t i c e m a t ch

suckdickdocrime69-  
Holy shit  
He really be climbing goatee like a fucking tree  
Literally 

Hope-bitch-  
Lookit him g o  
Dshjzjczxcb poor ennoshita in the background

chiaki-kinnie-  
Daichi looks like he just lost twelve years of his life  
Also whats that banging sound in the background

shsl-mom-  
That was me hitting my head on the bleachers

chiaki-kinnie-  
i  
What

shsl-mom-  
What

suckdickdocrime69-  
Ha lookit the other stz members in the background

Lettuce-  
GHJGJKHGJ IS THAT SHIRABU

Future_ace-  
Nobody else could fit that much disapproval in a single glare

shsl-mom-  
Honestly at this rate im going to start growing gray hairs  
O H W A I T I A L R E A D Y D I D

Lettuce-  
Oh mood

shsl-mom-  
I never drink enough to deal with you people, honestly

Frecklesmcgee-  
You say that as if you dont encourage us to fuck with daichi

shsl-mom-  
Shhhhhhhh  
He doesnt know that

Frecklesmcgee-  
Yeah he does

Little-gi4nt-  
Ye4h he does  
Yeah he does  
\- noya bc my damn phone is broken

shsl-mom-  
Oh well  
Anyway i think my detention teacher realized im texting rn byvh

Lettuce-  
Oh rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo kinda sorta cliffhanger/ angst (?)  
> also idk if its just me but like all of the gcs I've been in immediately go from sadness to "lets cover our gay trauma up with memes"
> 
> just a heads up, the next chapter might be a little late  
> ya boy going thru sum tingz  
> getting new trauma  
> yk the usual  
> *me subtly venting in the notes of a goddamn fanfiction*  
> *im sane i swear*
> 
> also idk if you guys picked up on this but my posting schedule is currently tuesday/thursday a b o u t


	14. A modest proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw/tw- talk about cannibalism, very mild sexual implications, (actual) dark humor

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Okay so update  
We worked things out

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
A N D

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Hey semi?

Lettuce-  
Hm?

i-hate-all-of-you-  
How does it feel to be the only single gay pining bitch in this chat

Lettuce-  
i

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
HOLY SHIT

Little-gi4nt-  
HFJKDLHFHJKS CONGRATS!!!!  
I think-

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Awww  
Lookit him makki  
Our little child  
All grown up

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
*snif* im so proud  
Our little boy  
Has his f i r s t b o y f r i e n d

i-hate-all-of-you-  
First of all, fuck off  
Second of all, we’re not dating  
Yet  
And third of all, ive dated two people in the past??

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Oop

Hope-bitch-  
Y E T

i-hate-all-of-you-  
We,,, acknowledged that he shouldntve laughed  
And that me running away was pretty stupid

chiaki-kinnie-  
Shouldntve

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Stfu  
Anyway  
We both have mutual crushes or whatever   
And i have a date on sunday now which will not be ruined by tweedle dee and tweedle dumbass stalking me, understood

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Am i tweedle dee or dumbass tho

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
I think youre dumbass, im dee

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Ah gotcha

Frecklesmcgee-  
Congrats on finally growing a pair kenchan!!!   
Took you long enough

i-hate-all-of-you-  
U dont get a fucking say in this bitvh

Frecklesmcgee-  
Um yes the fuck i do  
Me and watari are the bitches that had to deal with ur dumb shit all goddamn year

i-hate-all-of-you-  
But???i never really went to watari abt this???

Frecklesmcgee-  
No but he had to deal with u and yahaba throwing each other against walls and radiating Gay Tension™

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Hfsgjdjhfhdjf  
Practice is a whole ass hellstorm  
Espeicially with tooru bein stupid

chiaki-kinnie-  
Espeicially

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Shut

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Have we ever told you about the time that good ol captn came to practice in thigh highs and the girls volley uniform bc he lost a bet with suga

Hope-bitch-  
HHJDHJDKFJJKSDFH W H A T  
I NEED THAT AS BLACKMAIL RN

shsl-mom sent image -

shsl-mom-  
:)

Ushiwaka saved image -

Hope-bitch saved image -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow saved image -

chiaki-kinnie saved image -

i-hate-all-of-you saved image -

Frecklesmcgee saved image -

shsl-mom-  
Oh also hajichan panicked spiked a ball in his face

shsl-mom sent video -

Ushiwaka saved video -

Hope-bitch saved video -

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow saved video -

chiaki-kinnie saved video -

i-hate-all-of-you saved video -

Frecklesmcgee saved video -

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Im pretty sure you have more pictures of my team than i do

shsl-mom-  
Perks of being exes/friends with two of them and also my blackmail folder

Little-gi4nt-  
Your wh4t now

shsl-mom-  
n E WAY  
WHOS EXCITED FOR OUR PRACTICE MATCH AGAINST NEKOMA TOMORROW WOOO

Little-gi4nt-  
WOOOOO

chiaki-kinnie-  
Wooooo  
Yamaguchi stay away from tetsurou this time i swear

Frecklesmcgee-  
No :)

chiaki-kinnie-  
You lit a volleyball on fire last time yamaguchi please

Frecklesmcgee-  
:)

Little-gi4nt-  
De4r gods

Frecklesmcgee-  
:)

Future_ace-  
How  
How the everloving f uck

Frecklesmcgee-  
It was an accident

chiaki-kinnie-  
No it wasnt

Frecklesmcgee-  
No it wasnt  
:)

shsl-mom-  
Miku have mercy

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Thats it  
Suga you have lost child privileges   
Yams is now me and mattsuns child

Frecklesmcgee-  
Wut

shsl-mom-  
Please no  
All of my other children were lost in the war

Little-gi4nt-  
Wh4t w4r

shsl-mom-  
I just lost my job  
A modest proposal is lookin like a real good idea right now

Hope-bitch-  
W h a t

Ushiwaka-  
Please don’t sell your children to be eaten by the rich suga-san.

Strix-rufipes-  
im sorry what

Lettuce-  
Mood

chiaki-kinnie-  
Am i by any chance the rich in this situation

suckdickdocrime69-  
Kenma no-

chiaki-kinnie-  
Kenma yes

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
EAT THE CHILDREN

Little-gi4nt-  
PLE4SE DO NOT E4T THE CHILDREN

Bigtiddy-  
WHY ARE WE EATING THE CHILDREN

Hope-bitch-  
IDK BUT IM NOT COMPLAINING

Strix-rufipes-  
please dont eat the children

suckdickdocrime69-  
Not even a little bit?

Strix-rufipes-  
,,,  
okay maybe one bite

Frecklesmcgee-  
AKAASHI YOU TRAITOR

Strix-rufipes-  
you nearly set my fucking net on fire  
screw you eat the whole child

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
EAT THE FUCKING CHILDREN

Future_ace-  
PLEASE DO N O T E A T T H E F U C K I N G C H I L D R E N

Little-gi4nt-  
I 4GREE WITH GOSHIKI

Frecklesmcgee-  
I AGREE WITH THOSE TWO

Strix-rufipes-  
all for eating the children say aye

Hope-bitch-  
Aye

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Aye

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Aye

chiaki-kinnie-  
Aye

Lettuce-  
Aye

shsl-mom-  
Aye

suckdickdocrime69-  
Aye 

Bigtiddy-  
Aye?

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Aye

Ushiwaka-  
It appears the children are outnumbered. My apologies.

Frecklesmcgee-  
FSHGDAKJHF  
KENCHAN U PIECE OF SHIT  
AFTER ALL IVE DONE FOR YOU  
THATS IT YOURE OUT OF MY WILL  
GOOD LUCK FINDING SOMEONE ELSE WILLING TO GIVE YOU THEIR FUCKING VINYL COLLECTION

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Even the shitty ones?

Frecklesmcgee-  
ESPECIALLY THE SHITTY ONES

Future_ace-  
Welp  
Tell my dads i love them  
And my moms

Hope-bitch-  
We love you too dear

Future_ace-  
But not enough to not eat me.

Hope-bitch-  
(^_^;)

Little-gi4nt-  
4fter wh4t ive seen, de4th doesnt 4ctu4lly seem like th4t b4d of 4n option

Lettuce-  
Jesus christ

Frecklesmcgee-  
Oh mood

shsl-mom-  
i  
Yk what no daichi can deal with this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo im probably going to make a side fic to yahaba and kyoutanis story eventually  
> but at the same time I'm probably going to go on a small hiatus ;-;  
> sorry guys  
> however if anyone would like to discuss a modest proposal with me   
> (also kuroo yams friendship supremacy)  
> (also also levhina friendship coming up soon)


	15. kenma please stop bullying children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw,tw: fire/arson

Little-gi4nt-  
C4N I 4DD 4NOTHER PERSON

Hope-bitch-  
I mean sure 

Little-gi4nt-  
WHOOOOO

chiaki-kinnie-  
SHOYO NO

Little-gi4nt-  
SHOYO YES

Little-gi4nt added ag47 to earth is hell -

chiaki-kinnie-  
Oh boy

ag47-  
Hiii!!!! :]

Bigtiddy-  
oH HELL YEAH

chiaki-kinnie-  
Oh hell no

chiaki-kinnie left earth is hell -

Little-gi4nt added chiaki-kinnie to earth is hell -

Little-gi4nt-  
Stop being mean to lev >:(

chiaki-kinnie-  
Okay

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Omg wait youre that tall kid from nekoma right

ag47-  
Yeah!!!!!   
oHH YOURE THAT KID FROM SEIJOH WITH NO EYEBROWS!!!

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Nice to know thats my legacy

Hope-bitch-  
Lmaooo mattsun has all the eyebrows in the relationship (*^3^)/~☆

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
You bet your flat ass i do

ag47-  
Flatter then kenmas???

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Flatter then even toorus

Hope-bitch-  
hEY  
THERES NO WAY MY ASS IS FLATTER THAN LITERAL PAPER ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

suckdickdocrime69-  
Oh rip

Lettuce-  
Rip ushijima  
He aint got nothing to grab onto

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
May he rest in peace

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow  
May him, iwaizumi, and kuroo rest in boyfriend assless hell 

chiaki-kinnie-  
Listen here you little shit-

shsl-mom-  
wELL ANYWAY IT WAS A GREAT GAME NICE SEEING YOU wOOO

Little-gi4nt-  
WOOOOO

ag47-  
WOOOOOO

Frecklesmcgee-  
Woooooooo

ag47-  
O shit its you

chiaki-kinnie-  
You see yamaguchi this is what happens when you have an affinity for pYROTECNICS 

Frecklesmcgee-  
Look i see no problem with it

chiaki-kinnie-  
WE PLAY VOLLEYBALL THERES NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SHIT BLOWING UP

Frecklesmcgee-  
I dONT BLOW SHIT UP I LIT STUFF ON FIRE ON C E ON AC C I DE N T

chiaki-kinnie-  
“ON C E” OH YEAH LETS COUNT HMMM THERES AKAASHIS NET

Frecklesmcgee-  
I ONLY NEARLY SET THAT ON FIRE IT DOESNT COUNT

chiaki-kinnie-  
BOKUTOS MATH HOMEWORK

Frecklesmcgee-  
HE A S K E D

chiaki-kinnie-  
MY FUCKING SHOE

Frecklesmcgee-  
i   
Okay yeah no i’ll give you that one

Future_ace-  
How the everloving fu ck

Frecklesmcgee-   
Matches are fun :)

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Agreed :)

Lettuce-  
aLRIGHTY THEN  
Before we get too off-topic two questions for the newbie

ag47-  
Mhm!

Lettuce-  
K so  
1- wtf does ur user mean  
2- pronouns. Hand them over

ag47-  
Its silver on the peridodix table!!! Kurroo san chose it for me :]

chiaki-kinnie-  
*cough*hesanerdybitch*cough*  
Also peridodic lmao

ag47-  
And i use he/him they/them and nya/nyan pronouns!!!!! :3

Hope-bitch-  
Oh bet

suckdickdocrime69-  
yOUR HIGHNESS  
UR PRONOUNS ARE BALLER AS FUCK

Frecklesmcgee-  
Oh mood

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Welcome to the he/they + group buckerooni 

Little-gi4nt-  
In c4se none of you know who lev is, ny4s the t4ll kid in nekom4 with silver h4ir!!!

chiaki-kinnie-  
Theyre the really really tall bastard

Future_ace-  
The one that yaku keeps yapping about?

Hope-bitch-  
Lmaooo yeah thats them  
Dw little dude yaku its mostly him complaining about ur height in the aro/ace gc

Bigtiddy-  
tHERES AN ARO/ACE GC  
aND YOU DIDNT ADD ME?????

Hope-bitch-  
O shit dude i gotchu dw (^-^)

Bigtiddy-  
ALSO HI LEV!!!!  
NICE TO SEE U BUDDY

ag47-  
HII BOKUTO!!!!!!!!!! NIXE TO SEE YOU TO

chiaki-kinnie changed ag47 to tall-bastard -

chiaki-kinnie-  
More accurate

Little-gi4nt-  
Wh4t did i s4y 4bout being me4n to my friends >:( 

chiaki-kinnie-  
Sorry shoyo

Little-gi4nt-  
Oh!!! 4lso noy4s phone is still broken but he s4ys hi!!!!

Tall-bastard-  
Ty noya :3

shsl-mom-  
Speaking of broken  
Here’s my collection of videos i took before/after the match  
Bc having like 20 athletic teen boys/enbies yelling at each other is always a good idea

Shsl-mom sent video -

Future_ace-  
Oh fuck  
That looks like it hurted damn

Little-gi4nt-  
Which one?  
Lev being kicked by y4ku or kenm4 biting kuroo?

Future_ace-  
I mean i was talking about baldie knocking heads with mohawk but that too ig

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Tag yourself im “jesus christ you feral bitch”

Hope-bitch-  
Im “oh fuck oh shit when i said eat the children i didnt mean literally”

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Im kenma staring into the camera like theyre on the office and saying “oh boy” in a monotone voice

chiaki-kinnie-  
Fun fact: i said that while shoyo was tackle hugging lev

Lettuce-  
Im ennoshita sating “not again” while tanaka tries to eat a rock

Ushiwaka-  
How did you even film this

shsl-mom-  
With my phone and quick reflexes  
Duh

Strix-rufipes-  
im tsukishima and kenma looking at each other and just sighing 

suckdickdocrime69-  
Hfhhhsdhjfh im kuroo trying to rest his elbow on kenma only to be head butted

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Strong oikawa energy

chiaki-kinnie-  
Oh god please no

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Anyway im noya muttering “main character vibes” and hinata screaming “wHAT”

Future_ace-  
Im “gosh imagine losing a volleyball game i could never”

Frecklesmcgee-  
rUDE  
But im fukunaga lmao  
Not a specific scene  
Just in general  
Hes the best damn person on nekoma i stg

chiaki-kinnie-  
Oh mood

tall-bastard-  
:{

Little-gi4nt-  
Noooooooo levvvvv  
Ur my f4vorite

chiaki-kinnie-  
Well okay damn

Little-gi4nt-  
NOOOOO  
I LUV U BOTH EQU4LLY

chiaki-kinnie-  
:3

tall-bastard-  
:3

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Is everyone just in love with hinata

chiaki-kinnie-  
Yeah

Future_ace-  
Yeah

suckdickdocrime69-  
Yeah

tall-bastard-  
Yeah

Strix-rufipes-  
Yeah 

Frecklesmcgee-  
Oh mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO WELCOME LEV   
> also i'd like to note that there's a good chunk of characters that i hc as nd and queer that wont be included for a good while because theyre undiagnosed or haven't come out yet  
> (these notes are pretty lacking because of my bonus chapter ;3 )


	16. Big ass bisexual energy (halloween chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw/tw- cannabalism, halloween movies, explosives

Little-gi4nt-  
H4PPY H4LLOWEEN

tall-bastard-  
HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN 

Future_ace-  
HA L L O W E E N HA L L O W E E N

Bigtiddy-  
H A L L O W E E N H A L L O W E E N 

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
WHOOOOO  
ALSO GUESS WHO GOT FINALLY GOT A PHONE

Hope-bitch-  
WHOOOOOOO  
SEMISEMI IS A HALLOWEEN ENTHUSIAST HOLD ON I NEED TO SHOW YOU GUYS OUR DORM ROOM (*^0^*)

Hope-bitch sent image -

Hope-bitch sent image -

tall-bastard-  
wOAH  
THATS SO COOL

Lettuce-  
TY I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO IT

chiaki-kinnie-  
Oh damn  
Thats actually really impressive (/srs)

Future_ace-  
Semi has a real talent for the arts (｀-´)>

Lettuce-  
So does satori actually  
Makes for a really good duo  
Especially since we both get overly enthusiastic about holidays

Hope-bitch-  
Important holidays  
Halloween  
Only halloween  
┐('～`；)┌

suckdickdocrime69-  
THERE IS ONE (1) VALID HOLIDAY

Little-gi4nt-  
H4LLOWEEN IS THE SUPIREOR HOLID4Y

Future_ace-  
Hfdjfd supireor

Little-gi4nt-  
W4it wh4t  
Wh4ts wrong with it

chiaki-kinnie-  
Hurt him and i kill you

Future_ace-  
Well okay then

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
WHICH OF YOU SMALL CHILDREN IS GOING TO TREAT OR TREAT OR SOMETHING

Little-gi4nt-  
ITS ME IM SM4LL CHILDREN

suckdickdocrime69-  
IM TAKING MY LITTLE SISTER DOES THAT COUNT

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Oh we love that

Hope-bitch-  
Fuck that im having a movie marathon with my team 

Lettuce-  
All god damn day baybe  
All the classics  
The nightmare before christmas, hocus pocus, beetlejuice

Hope-bitch-  
tHE ADDAMS FAMILY CASPER CORALINE 

chiaki-kinnie-  
Theres a distinct lack of actually scary movies there 

Future_ace-  
Yeahhh some of us have awful issues with paranoia :D

Strix-rufipes-  
oh mood

Ushiwaka-  
Once we run out we plan to binge Starkid musicals 

tall-bastard-  
I love starkid!!!!  
My favorites a very potter sequel wby :3

Little-gi4nt-  
I like a very potter music4l :D

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Definitely a trail to oregon

Lettuce-  
Fuck you, the guy who didnt like musicals was their best work

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
Hear me out: firebringers big ass bisexual energy 

shsl-mom-  
I have to agree with mattsun here, i have a personal fondness for “craphole, the baby killer”  
Ohhh but firebringer eats children  
Mmm

Strix-rufipes-  
as someone who has no clue what youre talking about, what the hell

Bigtiddy-  
wELL GUESS I FIGURED OUT WHBT WERE DOIG LATER

chiaki-kinnie-  
Bokuto  
Bokuto no  
Actually no it’ll be better than that party kuroos trying to drag us to

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
Me yams and kyou are going to see if we can blow up old jack o lanterns

shsl-mom-  
nOYA NO

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
nOYA YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!  
> i cosplayed monokuma and made a paper wig :3  
> stay safe though!!! please remember to wear masks!!!
> 
> (also i watxhed the man who didnt like musixals and???? now my transition goals?????? are professor hidgens??? dont know where that one came from)
> 
> (also also i hoped you liked this bonus chapter :3 i completely believe that semi and tendou go all fucking out for halloween [kinnie tingz] )
> 
> ALSO MY PHONE FUXKING DIED AND I WRITE ON THERE IM SORRY ;-;


	17. psycomogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw/tw: warrior cats, mention of consuming things in improper ways, self doubt

Frecklesmcgee-  
K so i was talking to daichi and

Frecklesmcgee sent video -

Hope-bitch-  
W o w

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
i

chiaki-kinnie-  
Oh mood

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
Im surprised yall havent figured out that suga is a cHAOTIC BEAST

shsl-mom-  
Please never call me that again  
Like i beg of you (/hj)  
Its so fucking inaccurate 

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Im using that line holy shit  
“I would’ve consumed Tooru in the womb and it would’ve been fucking m a r v e l o u s”

Future_ace-  
Oh mood  
Oh wait kenma already said that whoops  
Fuck that point still stands

Hope-bitch-  
Christ suga  
Im just tryna watch bna but now i wanna hear what other bullshit youve said bout oikawa (´Д｀)

shsl-mom-  
oH B O Y  
First of all we need to talk about bna later  
Second of all, heres a short compilation of shit i’ve said to/about tooru

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Ooo  
Im ready for this

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Im taking notes

shsl-mom-  
“Your ankles are disproportionate”  
“Now now sweetie, i know that your tiny peabrain is simply rolling around in that deformed thick headed skull of yours, so just let the people capable of rubbing their two braincells take charge”  
“You remind me of an overcooked goose”  
“YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF GARLIC”  
“Listen here hoeski”  
“Fucking unseasoned child”  


Lettuce-  
Oop

Frecklesmcgee-  
E y e

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
While you were writing that out i asked iwaizumi for more shit you said and-  
“You uncultured platypus”  
“I’ll melt your toes don’t try me”  
“Fucking expired gasoline tank”  
“Whorish tictac”

Frecklesmcgee-  
i  
How tf are like this with oikawa but so much more tame with us

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
Idk if youve ever had a conversation with suga when he loses his filter but its fUckinG hiLAriouS

tall-bastard-  
Oh so like how kenmas civil with everyone on the team but me :/

chiaki-kinnie-  
Thats different  
Youre just tall  
Otherwise youre fine  
ig  
Sugas just a bitch to oikawa cause theyre friends  
Exs?  
Lmao idc

Future_ace-  
Ooo so this is a topic im actually really interested in  
Can i  
Can i explain

Little-gi4nt-  
YES  
Y E S

Future_ace-  
:D  
Okay so idk what its called actually but i call it personality code-switching , where your personality or behavior will change depending on who you’re talking to, so like when your with your parents youre more well behaved and then with close friends youre more dipshit-y  
I find it really interesting bc  
Well  
Yk how there’s like two types of people with mommy issues  
Theres the ones whore the mom friend the and those whore the baby friend

i-hate-all-of-you-  
Did you just shorten who are to whore

Future_ace-  
Shhhhhh  
Shush  
N e ways  
Something that i noticed happens with me is that when im with people my age/mental age i lean towards “mom friend” actions, but with people who are older than me i immediately turn into the “baby friend” or whatever  
I have theories on what causes this, mostly past trauma and a lack of childhood but yeah that has no actual basis in science this is all just my observations 

Strix-rufipes-  
oh thats really interesting

shsl-mom-  
Im still wheezing about how you basically just said “you have mommy issues” and were correct i- (/lh)  
But thats super cool!!

Future_ace-  
Deadass  
I also have theories on how shitty having adhd&anxiety is but thats kinda different

Frecklesmcgee-  
Ooo go on

Future_ace-  
U sure?  
It’s going to be pretty blunt and it usually disturbs people

Frecklesmcgee-  
I mean like i dont mind

Future_ace-  
Ight  
Im going to just censor this just in case  
// basically i think that anxiety in specifically adhd people is a lot different than most neurotypicals, since a defining characteristic of adhd is impulsivity? So im thinking that anxiety in people with adhd is harder to spot in general? Like especially over text. Cause theres usually less thought behind it so its just a bundle of regret 

That could just be in general though

Idk man im not a psycologist//  
Sorry that probably doesnt make a lot of sense

Frecklesmcgee-  
Nah it does dw

Little-gi4nt-  
Wo4h  
Ur so sm4rt!!!!

Bigtiddy-  
I second that!!!

Future_ace-  
Eh  
I mean its just stuff ive picked up over the years

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
That sentence radiates awkward finger gun energy 

Future_ace-  
I-

chiaki-kinnie-  
Are you high

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Yeah totally  
On smartie dus  
T

Hope-bitch changed the chant name to high on smorties -

Hope-bitch-  
That was a typo bu yk what im keeping it 

Frecklesmcgee-  
Did  
Did you just snort it or

Mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Yup

cloudthatlookslikeadick-  
BRO I MISS DOING THAT SM  
IT WAS SO FUN

i-hate-all-of-you-  
What the fuck kind of expierences did you guys h av e as children

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
Stfu mr “i never read the warrior cats books”

Hope-bitch-  
Oh you poor baby

Frecklesmcgee-  
Oh fuckin hell  
I remember those  
I just wanted to be a harry potter kid  
And then i met tsukki  
What the fuck even were those books

Lettuce-  
Kittens committing war crimes  
Like wtf was crookedstars story  
We read that as children

i-kin-mattsuns-left-eyebrow-  
You just listed one of the less weird things  
Like theres millie or whatever her name was  
aND THERE WAS SO MANY DISTURBING DEATHS

Strix-rufipes-  
how did we go from psychology theories to warrior cats in under ten minutes 

chiaki-kinnie-  
No clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HDFDSJSHSF IM SO SORRY THIS PAST MONTH HAS BEEN REALLY CHAOTIX AND BAD IM NOT SURE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT, BUT MOST LIKELY IT WILL BE KEPT TO SIDE CONVERSATIONS FOR A WHILE UNTIL AT LEAST NEW YEARS


End file.
